Plant vs Zombies Heroes: Plant-Ops
by ScOu
Summary: one Pea-shooter whose been held captive for interrogation inside Crazy Dave's house, The Interrogator (Snow Pea) kept on asking a lot of questions to Pea-Shooter because the Plant-Ops team found out that Doctor Edgar Zomboss implanted a Virus which is also a cure to destroy world or unleash World War 3 to bring the dead back to life (The Un-dead).
1. Chapter 1

**Plants vs Zombies: Plant-Ops**

Hi guys. Sorry… if this fan-fiction you'll be reading is good or bad, I don't know what to write yet. This is my very first time to write a fan-fiction, I'm still adjusting my thoughts on this. Anyway, "Plants versus Zombies: Plant-Ops" is a fan written sequel after Garden Warfare 2. I only thought about the title and the story. The story of this fan-fiction is about a one Pea-shooter whose been held captive for interrogation inside Crazy Dave's house, The Interrogator (Snow Pea) kept on asking a lot of questions to Pea-Shooter because the Plant-Ops team found out that Doctor Edgar Zomboss implanted a Virus which is also a cure to destroy world or unleash World War 3 to bring the dead back to life (The Un-dead). Anyway, I Hope you'll like it or hate it. I just want to write a good fan-fiction.

Characters:

Peashooter

Solar Flare/ Sunny Sativum

Torchwood

Mellonpult

Wallnut

Repeater (Peashooter's brother)

Green Shadow/ Penelope (Peashooter's sister)

Snow Pea

Doctor Zomboss

Gargantuar Zombie

Adolf Zombler Hitler (Adolf Hitler's brother who is a scientist (Hitler has no brother, it's only in the fan-fiction.))

Wallknight

Spudow

Grass Knuckles

Chompzilla

Night Cap

Captain Combustible

Betta-Carrotina

Gatling Pea

Crazy Dave

Super Brainz

Proffesor Brainstorm

Immortica

Impfinity

Brain Freeze

Secretary Night Shade

Mr. Shooter (Peashooter's dad)

Ms. Shooter (Peashooter's mom)

Mr. Sativum (Solar Flare's Dad)

Ms. Sativum (Solar Flare's Mom)

Nancy Sativum (Solar Flare's 6 year old cousin)

 **The next I'll be writing will be the story now. This is just the start of my fan-fiction (typing down weird details, summary or synopsis and listing down the characters). To all Plants versus Zombies Fans or players, I'm still writing for a while. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1: Snatch and Grab

Chapter 1: Snatch & Grab

2001-After the end of the end of the war by the plants victory, the plants split into two teams-Plant Ops and P.B.I. This marked the beginning of an era called "Zombie Strike".

-Sunflower

It was 2001. Peashooter hears a voice coming from above. He wakes up and looks around his view; he sees sun, lots and lots of sun. Soon after he hears that voice again, Peashooter realized that the voice he heard was coming from the huge mirror on the wall in front of him, Peashooter then tried to move but he can't, he looked down and he sees himself tied up in tangled kelp. "The Black Box Peashooter, Do you know where it is?" The voice asked "I… I can't move! SOMEONE, HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Peashooter yelled for help but no one is in this room to help him, just the voice, tangle kelp and Peashooter himself. "It's useless to resist!" The voice said, "So much sun!" Peashooter said while screaming in agony and pain, his left side of his head began to bleed, somehow it regenerated back in seconds, "The effect is getting worst." The voice said, "What ef-arrrararaagghhhhh!" Peashooter said, "Peashooter, stop! If you move one more time you will die!" The voice said, "Okay, okay." Peashooter said in fear, "Remember two months ago?" The voice asked, "two months…" Peashooter said, "You really can't remember huh." The voice said, "Tell me, on October 06,2001 you and your team were assigned to get some Intel about the "Black Box" code Doctor Zomboss created, remember now?" The voice asked, "Yeah, I do remember that." Peashooter said.

After Peashooter remembers, he tells the voice what really happened there. "I was with them at the black market somewhere in a small town near Mexico; the marketer there sells good plant food, wall hacks, aim-bot and trigger-bot for Jalapenos only. The marketer comes to us and brings us the location to where the Intel is, he showed us the map and he said that the Intel is located right inside the zip-line house near your extraction point Torchwood told us to prepare for the mission double time, as we prepare I saw two zombie guards coming, the team and I had to blend in like the other zombies. The guards approached torchwood, he took the melee before I could manage to kill, the other guard escaped and alert the entire city, the team and I were ready for extraction, suddenly… we all got ambushed by the guards outside, it was an intense shoot out. We took some weapons from the black market wall nut bought for us, we used plant food, Ak's and M4's, the marketer helped us escape, he showed us the way to the extraction point but it was too far, so we had to drive our way through by car. We managed to get out of the city, the only problem is… the extraction point, it was marked on the Plain field, one plain, thousands of zombies are there preparing for battle against P.B.I, Torchwood and I along with the gang took the long way through their security, afterwards we stopped and breached to the other side by using the zip-line and took the Intel inside the zip-line house. We head on to the plain; we got caught on a cross-fire between the Zombies and P.B.I, we managed to escape the battlefield but the flyway was blocked. So I had to jump off and use the last of my plant food to destroy every truck that was in the way, my team escaped at the cost of my abduction, I don't know the name who abducted me but I know that he or she was part of the zombies I saw Doctor Zomboss and his followers Adolf Zombler and Gargantuar. They planned to ship me off to zombie craft, an island were all Plants are slaves. That's all I remember so far from that event." Peashooter finished his story and began to pass out.

End of Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 2:Prison EscapeOctober 12, 2001

Chapter 2: Prison Escape; Zombie Craft - October 12, 2001

"Last time on chapter one, Peashooter was being held prisoner or S.C.P class: Plant by the Plant-Ops and the P.B.I on their side, the voice however was asking questions about his previous missions. Peashooter seemed to have lost half of his memory, he tries to remember but then the virus in his head started to fool his eye sight making him see suns and suns everywhere."

-Sunflower

2001(Present year)-Peashooter started to see visions in his head as he started to feel pain again "That's all the info I need to hear for that case. Now, in October 12, 2001 you were held as hostage and prisoner to the zombies after you sacrificed yourself to get your team to the Plant-Ops HQ." The voice said, "Yeah, they smoked me out pretty damn good. Toxins, phosphate gas, gamma, the zombies used me and the rest of the plants to fill up their bombs, I was about to lose hope and give up the mission." Peashooter said, "According to the zombie-craft records there was a riot and a rebellion formed by someone named Gatling. Tell me Peashooter, what happened there during your slavery days and how did you managed to escape and gave Plant-Ops for more Intel about Doctor Zomboss?" The voice asked him, "The suns are everywhere, can't see at all. Fine, I'll tell you everything about that damn island." Peashooter said, soon he started to tell his story.

"I've been serving the zombies for more than my life; they can torture any plant there without hesitation. I was about to lose hope when suddenly, a plant went towards me and tells me about his plan, he said to me that his name is Gatling-Pea, I told my name to him and he started to explain his plan to me, after he explained it, we commence to start it up. We began to fight each other fist to fist until a guard showed up and beat the crap out of Gatling, I stabbed the guard at the back using a piece of scrap metal, the plan was starting to work slowly, we managed to complete step one which is getting the keys to the entire island and its transportation vehicles, I helped Gatling up and we including the rest of the prisoners head out to the nearest exit of the cells. Under the direct orders from Doctor Zomboss, the zombies alerted the island for extreme termination, me and Gatling attempted step two which is charge to the opened fields, as we head out to the open fields, enemy choppers spotted us, we took cover and tried to find a perfect line of sight to shoot down that chopper, the chopper was a KS60-Kasatka (a Russian chopper), we consumed more than 5 explosive rounds to bring that chopper down using the war-machine(grenade launcher) but it cost a lot of men we had to put that chopper down, I looked at Gatling-Pea and see grieve in his hands, he watched his brothers die during that shoot out a while ago, he told me to continue as planned, we ran and ran as fast as we can through the fields and moved to step three which is to unleash hell to open the vehicle room, as the zombies in the entire island searched for the remaining two prisoners, that's us, Gatling found a radio in the weapons shed, I picked it up and put in the Plant-Ops PIN to contact Snow-Pea for evac, he responded to me and gave me the coordinates, the evacuation point is marked at the outer area of the island which is the beach or of shore, Gatling however found the beast and asked me to use it, afterwards we barge through the barricaded door and shoot those motherfuckers to kingdom come, we were so close to the vehicle room but then those bastards smoked us with phosphate gas on us, I dropped down the beast(mini-gun) and started to suffocate to death, Gatling brought me inside the room and finished off the zombies, he didn't get caught by the gas because he was wearing the gas mask before proceeding. I regained consciousness and see Gatling taking off his mask and told me that step three is done, the fourth step is to use step five by using step one (the keys I took back at the cell), we used the motor bikes as step five, we start our motors and dashed through the glass doors, we were spotted of course but we managed to head straight to the shore, there was a boat parked there so we got off our bikes and rushed to the boat, somehow the zombies chased our tracks and started to shoot us, I got in the boat first but for Gatling, he start-up the boat and left me to protect me from the zombies, before the smog covered my entire view, the last words he said to me was "For you my friend! Not for me!" I lost Gatling that day, I've managed to escape with the Intel about the Nuke I took from the Vehicle room guess I didn't say anything about me grabbing the Intel I found, but then I saw my entire team Torchwood, Wall-nut, Chomper and my brother Repeater, Torchwood picked me up out of the half destroyed boat I was on and head home to Plant-Ops HQ. That's all I can tell so far." Peashooter started seeing suns in his head again and began to see small clues in his visions; he sees a sunflower in his vision before passing out. "That's all I need to hear about that scene. What is going on in his head right now? If I can't find the codes in that head of his all of Surburbia and the world will be lost." The voice exclaimed.

TO BE CONTINUED in Chapter 3: Operation: Solar


	4. Chapter 3: Operation solar part1

Chapter 3: Operation Solar

"Last time on Plant-Ops, Peashooter managed to escape by the sacrifice of Gatling-Pea; later on he was rescued by Torchwood, Wall-nut and his Brother Repeater. What next does Peashooter's story lead to the answer?" – Sunflower.

2001 (Present day) – Peashooter regains his consciousness again, "After your escape, you were assigned to your brother Repeater at the PBI. How could he trust you when he knew that Gatling-Pea helped you break out of Zombie-Craft Island?" The voice asked Peashooter, "Gatling-Pea… was my friend but he didn't make it out." Peashooter said, "Gatling-Pea was a communist. How did the PBI know you weren't compromised?" The voice asked Peashooter, "They tested me. They knew I wouldn't break and I won't break now." Peashooter replied, "Crazy Dave wanted Doctor Zomboss, They wanted you to kill him." The voice said, "Yeah, and there were others. Others I was supposed to kill." Peashooter said, "Who? Who, Peashooter?" The voice asked. "Can't remember that much but I can tell you what happened at the Plantagon with me and Crazy Dave." Peashooter said and tells his story.

Peashooter: "Plantagon. November 10, 2001… I was cleared for duty and summoned to the Plantagon. Repeater was my brother and new handler, Repeater couldn't tell me, he didn't have clearance. A convoy was parked ready for us at the front of the road; we were late of course at least we got inside the convoy. I greeted Secretary Night-Shade by a handshake afterwards, we head on to the Plantagon. Secretary Night-Shade told me "Nothing less than our security is at stake. He has no fear, no conscience and no weakness. This is Doctor Edgar Zomboss. I believe you two have already met." I asked him when do I kill him and he said to me that he is lucky to have me back. After minuets of riding we made it to the Plantagon and got inside the Plantagon. We walked through the offices and I felt like everyone was watching us… Watching me! Back then I couldn't trust anyone sometimes, even myself, they were watching me the whole time but it can't be possible. I remember. I kept seeing suns, I cou… I couldn't get them out of my head, I felt something… gnawing at me, felt like I was in a dream. We went down the elevator floor by floor until we reached Crazy Dave's room. I was in Dave's room and he called out my name, it was and honor to see the man who saved everyone in Surburbia, he told me to sit and I did, he told me that we are in grave danger from the communists. Our freedom… Our very way of life is at risk, he said to me that I was the very best that PBI have anywhere, I will need to be, in the end, Crazy Dave gave me a mission. It was about one of the Plant Heroes from the LEAF agency, the details said that a hero named "Solar Flare" was abducted by Doctor Zomboss, I don't know why He abducted her but I can't remember why, that's all I have to say about the meeting I had with Crazy Dave." Peashooter finished his story and began seeing visions again.

To be Continued In Chapter 3: Operation Solar part 2


	5. Chapter 3: Operation Solar Part 2

Chapter 3: Operation Solar part 2

2001 (Present day) - "Executive order, Operation Solar… Rip out the heart of their space program. Eradicate their long range solar beam project. Take out the Ascension group. The Zombies, Zombie Heroes, co-opted by Doctor Zomboss after the war." The voice said, "I remember now, He needed Solar Flare's powers, her skills." Peashooter said, "Operation Solar had planted a double agent working with the Ascension group." The voice said. "Snow-Pea. Her Mission was to sabotage the weapon used by Solar Flare's energy." Peashooter said, "But something went wrong Peashooter." The voice said, "I can't get these fucking suns out of my head!" Peashooter exclaimed, "Please peashooter, tell me what happened there at the sahara desert?" The voice asked, "Alright, I'll tell you about the mission." Peashooter said and started to tell his story.

Peashooter : "November 17, 2001 at the sahara desert. Torchwood, Wall-nut, Mellon-Pult and I have orders to kill all Zombies including Zombie heroes by means necessary, my team deployed at the outer area of the Solar base (it's a base were the weapon is. Named by Doctor Zomboss) Me and Torchwood were waiting for Snow-Pea's response but she didn't. So we sneaked into the base at the same time staying sharp, we spotted thousands of enemy choppers and three snipers, the sniper rifles the zombie used was an AWP level 5, I knew I was going be a goner if I get shot by those guns, so I took the tunnels with Torchwood leading the way, We called whiskey group to comeback whiskey group was Mellonpult and Wallnut, Me and Torchwood were the X-ray group, We told whiskey group that one blast is imminent. We're on our way to the base and got passed those snipers, we were running out of time since our mission was a search and rescue. We stopped and looked at the inside view of the outer part of the Solar base, something wasn't right my entire team know that the base wasn't doing a double security check, that was too much activity there, we called Yankey-one-three but she didn't respond (Yankey one three is Snow-Pea). Torchwood passed me his binoculars and tells me to see what's out there. They're at final countdown, scheduled to fire in ten minutes after the gun has fully drained Solar Flare's life energy, up ahead, the comms building and saw nothing however, Torchwood saw some weird activity at my left, I checked my left doubled the binoculars scopes and I saw Snow-Pea teid up to a chair and burnt, I looked beside her and saw Gargantuar; Doctor Zombosses Second in command, the mother fucker who dragged me to Zombie-Craft island is now using our Nano-communication device, he has our number telling us submit and give up otherwise Snow-Pea gets it. We chose not to surrender, once we did… The Gargantuar brings her to the prison cells and orders the guards to rape her. That son of a bitch, we called in Wiskey group to be in position, we expect the base to be in elevated alert, Torchwood told whiskey group to hold position while me and him are inbound. We got inside the unsecured side of the base and saw two zombies just standing there watching the weapon to be fired any moment, we needed uniforms as a disguise to get in the base's security system so we killed those two zombies using our supressed-USP's on their heads, stole their matching uniforms and dragged their bodies in a random shed, Snow-Pea was a PBI agent she was alright. We rushed to the entrance gate of the base, what I didn't expect was that whiskey group would do the same thing to. We continued as planned which is the mission of course, our side mission is to save Snow-Pea, we were able to pass through the security, the zombies may have found the bodies but doesn't matter for now, we ran to the comms building I sighted a while ago, we saw two zombies guarding the door, Mellonpult and Wallnut tells them to follow due to Zomboss property, meanwhile Torchwood and I were ready to barge in, Torchwood told us to clear each floor before we move up while he shuts down the comm link. We barged in and took out more and more zombies at every floor till there's nothing left in the building except us, we went up to the roof of the building, used our binoculars and saw Snow-Pea trying to not get raped by the guards. Torchwood gave me his crossbow that has explosive rounds in it, he tells me to support Mellonpult and Wallnut by sniping the zombies out with the crossbow, we started a shootout and just drew attention to the base which isn't good at all instead I put it into zipline mode on my crossbow and aimed for Snow-Pea's prison cell, I fired and Zip lined across the prison cells, landed in her cell and killed two zombie guards in front of her. We were able to rescue Snow-Pea but we weren't sure if we could destroy the weapon before rescuing Solar Flare. We rushed to the auxiliary control bunker and got caught in a shootout again, we managed to kill thousands of zombies in the bunker before we could make it to the auxiliary controls room, we were there at the controls, the door was locked so we had to use C4 to bust those walls out bad news is the controls were destroyed due to the blast of the C4, the weapon was ready to fire, we were too late the stop it but we were able to can destroy it using an RPG. After destroying it we tried to kill the Ascension group in the underground tunnels, we saw zombies and zombie heroes. We encounter Super Brainz, he's tough till we knocked him out by flashbang and theres another Hero named Impfinity which also got knocked out, we couldn't find the rest of the zombie Heroes, must have escaped after the Solar weapon got destroyed. We saw Solar Flare in the Solar chamber, she was almost drained out, we managed to save her. Torchwood and Snow-Pea gave me cover while I carried her and rushed to the exit. Gargantuar escape before we could get to him, we searched the whole base, couldn't find Doctor Zomboss anywhere. But then we ran into Zomboss'es limo. I had him, we blew up his limo and saw nothing in it. We were pinned down by all of the Zombies, including Super Brainz and Impfinity, we were surrounded until the Plant Heroes came, they were sent by Crazy Dave and the LEAF agency to destoy the Solar base, we got backup. Greenshadow defeated super Brainz and Impfinity. After her victory she saw her best friend Solar Flare out cold on my arms, she asked me if her best friend was alright and I said that she was too drained out by the Solar chamber. Green Shadow told me to take her to the hostpital. My team were able to succeed the mission." Peashooter finished his story about the mission.

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 4: Solar Flare.


	6. Chapter 4: Solar Flare

Chapter 4: Solar Flare

"Last time on chapter 3… Peashooter and team Plant-Ops were able to destroy the solar beam canon and were able to rescue one of the Plant Heroes named Solar Flare but just when Solar Flare was out cold, Green Shadow and Peashooter brought her to the hospital. What will happento her?" – Sunflower.

2001 (Present day) – "You and Green Shadow brought Solar Flare to the hospital and you decided to stay there to watch over her?" The voice asked, "Yes." Peashooter said, "Why?" The voice asked, "Because nobody would watch over her including Green Shadow and my team as well, so the Plantagon assigned me to stay with Solar Flare and keep her company while they're away." Peashooter said, "Solar Flare was one of the Plantagon's prime suspects, after she was captured by Zomboss Crazy Dave filed a case for her and marked her as class subject, the Plantagon thought that she might have answers while she was being held as a test subject in the Solar base." The voice said, "Look, Solar Flare was just the same age as me, she's still young, doesn't have that much experience in real life war at all." Peashooter said, "Oh, you like her don't you?" The voice asked, "Uh… I… Don't." Peashooter said, "Tell me, what happened there while you were with Solar Flare? Did she know anything thing about Zomboss?" The voice asked, "Okay." Peashooter said and tells his story about him with Solar Flare.

Peashooter : "November 20, 2001, Surburbia Medical centre. After Green Shadow left me to watch over Solar Flare, Torchwood and the rest of the Plant-Ops gave me orders to see if Solar Flare knew anything about the "Black Box". I said sure and they all left me with Solar Flare. An hour has passed, everyone was busy on the operations out-doors while I was just sitting there beside Solar Flare and just simply searched for any cases about Doctor Zomboss and his Black Box project but then suddenly, she's starting to wake up…". (A/N: The rest of this chapter is a screenplay.).

 **Solar Flare** : *Yawn*

 **Peashooter** : Rise & shine sleepy head.

 **Solar Flare** : huh? Whoa! I'm inside a hospital? How did I get here and who the heck are you?

 **Peashooter** : Relax. I'm with Plant-Ops.

 **Solar Flare** : Wait, You're Plant-Ops?! That's insane! Wait… how did I even get here, I was supposed to be with my friends after I defeated Impfinity.

 **Peashoote** r : You were ambushed by the Ascension group, you were taken as a test subject for Doctor Zomboss. He used the Solar Chamber to fully drain your powers including your life force in order to power his Solar beam canon. You almost died, you were lucky the Plantagon assigned the Plant-Ops to save your life. The Plant Heroes were there to but they didn't know you were there. You were out cold that time.

 **Solar Flare** : I was out cold? Awesome!

 **Peashooter** : I know right?! You were too weak to walk, so I had to carry you to bring you here.

 **Solar Flare** : Thanks. Was Green Shadow with you?

 **Peashooter** : She told me to take care of you here but I don't know how long, maybe when she comes back?

 **Solar Flare** : She never wants to lose a friend including her best. She's been busy saving the town, must have been the reason why she wanted you to watch my back huh.

 **Peashooter** : You could be right. I mean… everyone in the PBI and Plant-Ops and the LEAF are now focused on Doctor Zomboss. Anyways, just get some rest. Watch some T.V here.

"I turned the Television on and a commercial showed up, a new computer game called **Planterwatch** developed by **PopCap** , never thought that company would partner up with **EA** , Solar Flare got so exited seeing that commercial she got out of bed and fell on the floor."

 **Solar Flare** : Ouch oof! My body, I can barely move!

 **Peashooter** : Solar, be careful next time. Your body hasn't fully recovered yet.

"I helped her getting up at the bed. Never thought she'd be a gamer just like me. I also wanted that game too after my objective."

 **Solar Flare** : Sorry, my bad. I'm just so into gaming.

 **Peashooter** : Yeah, I know.

 **Solar Flare** : How?

 **Peashooter** : Simple. You were at your favourite arcade down town at Surburbia. Your player name was " **xxX_SunnyGot2go420_Xxx** ".

 **Solar Flare** : What?!

 **Peashooter** : uh…

 **Solar Flare** : hmm. What game was I playing using my player name?

 **Peashooter** : Its… **TEKKEN 7**. You have 35 wins and 0 losses, you were about to be considered undefeated until one player challenged you.

 **Solar Flare** : And I won.

 **Peashooter** : Actually you lost under the name **FaZe_Pea**.

 **Solar Flare** : I hated that match but I respected his technique, I never knew that a weak character has such great combos, he used **Bruce Lee.** Never thought that Plant-Ops have records about me and the Plant Heroes.

 **Peashooter** : Not Exactly. I was there too. You gave me a handshake after I won against your character " **Ling Xiaoyu"**. You lost by a ten hit combo.

 **Solar Flare** : No F #king way! Your FaZe_Pea?! Dude I am such a fan of you. It's an honour to meet the Tekken key player of FaZe. Can I have your autograph?

 **Peashooter** : Oh uh… sure. Where do I sign?

 **Solar Flare** : Right at my shirt.

 **Peashooter** : Ooookayyy. "I placed my signature on her chest. Never thought that my number one fan would be Solar Flare."

 **Solar Flare** : Thank you sooooo muchhh! I will ever wash this shirt again. So, what's your age? Only 21 and above can join any organization.

 **Peashooter** : Im only 18.

 **Solar Flare** : You serious?! Im only 17 turning 18! What date is it today?

 **Peashooter** : November 20.

 **Solar Flare** : *Gasp* Tomorrow will be my birthday soon! Oh yeah, How did you join Plant-Ops? You're not 21 yet!

 **Peashooter** : It's not just about age, **Solar**. I got in because I was considered to be a scholar. Crazy Dave saw my records, my skills, my IQ and my battlefield experience. I'm a pro gamer yes, but I spent more time studying all the requirements of LEAF and PBI before I got in the Plant-Ops team in the Plantagon.

 **Solar Flare** : You really are hardworking.

 **Peashooter** : You're starting to look sad right now. What's wrong?

 **Solar Flare** : Well… I used to do the same thing like you but I never really was that successful. It's just that, hearing what you just said reminded me of my past. I never told anyone about it.

 **Peashooter** : Oh… You mind telling me please? This is just between us okay?

 **Solar Flare** : Alright, I'll tell you. When I was still a kid, my parents kicked me out of the house and rented a room in an apartment because I was signed up for the war at Surburbia. I was always getting picked on there at the camp before going to battle, I was always last place. During the battle field I heard news about a new team called Plant-Ops. I wanted to join that team but I failed the exams in the end. I was so depressed I wanted to quit! So I head went to the arcade and played any game that cheers me up, plants challenged me and I kept on loosing. I cried in my apartment room because I was afraid of being a failure all the time in life. The next day I went back to the arcade and I saw groups of players. I looked at the pro gamers, I challenged them, I was done for until a guy helped and he was just a local next door in my apartment. He and I won the battle and I felt so happy, but the next day, he never came back to the arcade. Every day after school and at the end of the battle against the zombies, I knocked at my next door neighbour in my apartment and always kept giving him letters saying thank you but he never replied. The day after that… It was my birthday. I was at war with the other plants but then these powers just showed came to me after I turned 13 years old during my battle against Doctor Zomboss'es **Hero Tron**. I never asked to become a super hero and now I'm a super hero. Ever since I got these powers, I started to play more and more games at the arcade. Then six years later, I was watching the competition in the Arcade, I was about to leave and believe that my team… the **FaZe clan** was about to lose when all of a sudden, one gamer named **FaZe_Pea,** you. You managed to take out **Cloud 9**. You inspire me so much that I kept playing and playing the same games for years because I wanted to be strong like you in Tekken. The moment I turned seventeen, I took the exam of LEAF and I passed. After I passed, LEAF brought me into their HQ and I was able to meet good friends like Green Shadow, Spudow and others. I've never talked this much about myself before, not even my friends including my best friend Green Shadow. Thank you, thank you so much FaZe_Pea Peashooter I mean.

 **Peashooter** : No problem, It's nice to have a fan who I can talk with. You can just call me Pea. Shooter is my family name, Plant-Ops calls me Peashooter as a code name. It's getting boring in here.

 **Solar Flare** : *She starts to smile* I know right! Hey tell me your background please.

 **Peashooter** : Okay then. I was a kid like you, same age like you, I was just a simple plant, and I wanted to quit my life because I couldn't handle the depression and the rejection between my parents. They kicked me out of their house and rented a room from an apartment for me. I have nowhere else to go except for school and my favourite arcade, I had no money that time so my parents just gave me 100,000$ as my life savings. The moment I turned 14 I saw you flying sky high. You were so happy, during that time I was able to get in the FaZe clan because of you. You inspired me, to tell you the truth I was your biggest fan ever since I saw you. From that day on, I studied hard, Play games more often and always stay positive everyday so I can be the best I can be.

 **Solar Flare** : You were my biggest fan? But I'm not a pro like you.

 **Peashooter** : I know but you Inspire me to.

 **Solar Flare** : No one has ever said that to me before, the plants at the arcade just kept watching me play and compete because they want to see how a pro plays but you… It doesn't even matter to you weather I'm a pro gamer or not. Thank you Pea.

 **Peashooter** : Yeah. Hey, tomorrow I'm still going visit you again because the Plantagon said so.

 **Solar Flare** : Really?!

 **Peashooter** : Since you love to play computer games now, how about I'll bring two PS4's, one TV and one onion router so we can play **Planterwatch** on LAN. What do ya say, Solar Flare?

 **Solar Flare** : YES! Thank you so much and it's Sunny Sativum.

 **Peashooter** : Alright, Sunny.

"From that day on… Solar Flare and I became friends."

 **Green Shadow** : Hey Sunny, I'm back.

 **Solar Flare** : Green!

 **Green Shadow** : Thank you Peashooter for taking good care of her, LEAF is going to be really busy tomorrow on Doctor Zomboss, for me… Crazy Dave assigned me and the LEAF agency to support your team in Vietnam, but don't worry about your friends there, Torchwood can handle it. Same goes for your brother too and Snow-Pea.

 **Peashooter** : Guess I'm babysitting for a while. Sunny, see you tomorrow.

 **Solar Flare** : See you!

"I left the room and contacted Torchwood to continue to solve anything about the **Black Box**."

 **Green Shadow** : Your new friend sure knows how to entertain you huh Sunny?

 **Solar Flare** : Yeah. I think… I'm starting to like him though.

"I went to the Plantagon and meet Crazy Dave and he said to me that I must guard her with my life since she might have Intel about Doctor Zombosses real plan." Peashooter pause his story and began to see suns in his head, soon later he passed out.

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 5: A Play Date.


	7. Chapter 5: A Play Date

**Author : Whoever reads this chapter I'll tell you this. Once the characters starts a conversation, a parenthesis will appear even if it's closed, The meaning of that is the character is talking to themselves or its their self-conscious. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: A Play Date

"After your first day watching over her, you came back on the second day?" The voice asked, "Yes." Peashooter said, "When you came back to visit, did you ask her anything about the **Black Box**?" The voice asked, "No, not yet. We were having too much fun that I forgot the objective but then she said something about the broadcast of the **Black Box** project... These suns are starting to get into me!" Peashooter yelled and begins to faint, "We're losing him!" The voice exclaimed.

What actually happened on the second day he visited Solar Flare…

 **-Flash back- (November 21, 2001)**

"The next day, Peashooter came back to the hospital to see **Solar Flare** under orders from the Plantagon. The moment Peashooter went inside her room…"

 **Peashooter** : Hey Sunny I'm back.

"She was so excited to see him again."

 **Solar Flare** : You came back, guess the Plantagon chose the right guard for me.

 **Peashooter** : Yeah… Hey, I brought the stuff like I said yesterday. You ready for our play date?

 **Solar Flare** : You bet!

 **Peashooter** : First game we'll be playing for my PS4's will be the game I just bought yesterday, **Planterwatch**!

"She saw Peashooter's game and he had two copies of them."

 **Solar Flare** : You got two copies for us?! Those cost a dollar 65 each!

 **Peashooter** : Well, good thing I'm still in the **FaZe clan**. I get paid in billions for making youtube videos and competing worldwide.

 **Solar Flare** : Lucky!

"Peashooter starts to set all of his gaming stuff including his onion router. After he set the other PS4 up on **Solar Flare's** side desk, he sets his other PS4 with his TV beside close to **Solar Flare**."

 **Peashooter** : Alright, alright, alright! You logged In yet?

 **Solar Flare** : Hold on! Wait… there! Logged in.

"They both logged in their PSN accounts and used playstation plus. They got in the game and start to duel each other."

 **Peashooter** : Remember, the controls are the same as COD. The features of this game are very similar to Black Ops 3.

 **Solar Flare** : I know.

"They began to battle each other on a one v one sniper battle."

 **Peashooter** : Lol. 23/16, that's your best play yet? You only have 14 kills to catch up.

 **Solar Flare** : You're going down **Pea**!

 **Peashooter** : Too late, I finally got my **special** ready. Here I am ready to fire!

 **Solar Flare** : Ha! Doged it!

 **Peashooter** : Crud! I can't believe I missed that special shot!

 **Solar Flare** : Time to show you my solar power.

"And she did. She was able to catch up, **Peashooter** and **Solar Flare** has 29/29, they only need one more kill to win the sniper duel, Peashooter intended to do a trick shot but **Solar Flare** took him out first by using her 360 no scope trick shot."

 **Peashooter** : Dang it. Welp you beat me. This match was live streamed for the **FaZe clan**.

 **Solar Flare** : You live streamed us?

 **Peashooter** : Well, yeah. We just got 2,000,000 million views, 50k likes and received 1 notification from the **FaZe clan**. Hold on, I just got a message from **FaZe** , it's an invite, for you.

 **Solar Flare** : *Gasp* Could this mean that-

 **Peashooter** : Yes Sunny. Yes, you are now officially a new member for **FaZe**!

 **Solar Flare** : Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! This is the luckiest day I ever had in my life! A new **FaZe** member, me!

 **Peashooter** : According to them, they decided that you will be part of the **Planterwatch** pro team for **FaZe**.

 **Solar Flare** : Double lucky! Who's the key player there?

 **Peashooter** : Me. FaZe also chose you to be my support for offense while the rest of the pro team will do defense.

 **Solar Flare** : Yea boi! I can't wait to meet your clan at the **FaZe House**.

 **Peashooter** : You will, Just as soon as your body fully recovers. I only have two visit hours left before Green Shadow comes here. Such short time I have for availability here.

 **Solar Flare** : Yeah… Hey, Pea.

 **Peashooter** : Yeah, Sunny?

 **Solar Flare** : There's something I've been wanting to ask you.

 **Peashooter** : Oh… Uh… What **do** you want? (I can't believe it! she's asking me what she wants?! Dude chill, I know were friends but no girls has ever asked me what they want.)

 **Solar Flare** : Will you… will you stay with me just for eight more hours? (I can't believe that I'm asking him that! I never asked a guy before, what should I do? Wait a second, I'm blushing?! Why am I blushing? That can't be right…)

 **Peashooter** : Eight hours… eight hours. I'll stay, only because you're my friend and my clan mate. (Why is her face turning red? Is that how girls do when they get excited? Maybe she- no no no. She does not have a crush on me! She just likes me to be around because no one is here right now that's all, right?)

 **Solar Flare** : (His face is turning red to? Is that how guys do when they become friendly? Wait I think he… no, not true. He does not have a crush on me! I just want him to stay with me that's all, I mean… It's getting boring without here without Green Shadow around.) *Stomach growling*

 **Peashooter** : Sunny. You're getting hungry aren't you?

 **Solar Flare** : Yeah.

 **Peashooter** : Don't worry. I knew that would happen to us since I'm also hungry, I brought us some snacks.

"Peashooter reached out his bag and brings out his snacks. There were 4 Danish, 3 Lays-classic-BBQ and cheese flavour per Lays, 3 lollipops and 2 pair of bubble gum strawberry flavour."

 **Peashooter** : Okay. I know these snacks are all unhealthy but I always eat them whenever I play or compete.

 **Solar Flare** : (No way! Those are my favourite. Lays with different flavours, my sweet loving Danish and most importantly, my most favourite strawberry flavoured bubble gum! Plant-Ops must have planned this out.)

 **Peashooter** : Oh Sunny, Plant-Ops didn't pick the snacks for me, neither the plantagon or LEAF they don't even what food do you eat most, so I thought of brining my favourite high fat snacks instead.

 **Solar Flare** : That will do. (Those are his favourite to?! Guess Plant-Ops and the plantagon including the LEAF agency have no reason to inspect what I eat.)

 **Peashooter** : (I don't really know if these are her favourite to. I mean, she's a hardcore gamer like me yes but does she always eat high fat foods?)

 **Solar Flare** : (His face is starting to turn red. Must have been from the duel we had a while ago.)

"Peashooter and Solar Flare played for hours. They didn't sleep at all. 12 midnight came and they still played **Planterwatch** together, they didn't even bother playing the other games Peashooter brought. By the time Green Shadow came, They fell asleep."

 **Green Shadow** : OMG! They are sleeping beside each other! (This is so cute, I got to take a picture of this, Sunny's crush sleeping beside her and I get to see this first.)

"She grabbed her smart phone took a picture of them sleeping beside each other."

 **Green Shadow** : Sunny. Wakey wakey.

 **Solar Flare** : *yawn* Huh? Penelope, best play day ever! *yawn*

 **Green Shadow** : Hey. Look at your left.

 **Solar Flare** : Huh? Eeek! He's… He's sleeping beside me on the chair!

 **Peashooter** : *yawn* Huh? Oh, sorry Sunny, you were having a nightmare a while ago, so I slept beside you and calmed you down. You were saying a lot of weird stuff.

 **Solar Flare** : I don't have night mares, I'm a positive person who can't have bad dreams, hehe. (I lied, I always had that same night mare every night about that guys who helped me got up on my feet a long time ago, and still I can't get to thank him at his room. Penelope or Green Shadow knows about my nightmare but I can't let Pea know about this!)

 **Peashooter** : You can't lie to me, I know you have nightmare because everyone has nightmare to.

 **Green Shadow** : Obviously. She wants to keep her nightmares a secret to me because she's too shy to tell them to her friends including you.

 **Peashooter** : Sunny, a while ago I heard you said **"a guy helped me at the arcade a long time ago"**.

 **Solar Flare** : uh… Yeah why? Does it remind you of something?

 **Peashooter** : Actually, yes, that nightmare you had almost sounded like a memory to me.

 **Green Shadow** : Well, spit it out and tell us about it.

 **Peashooter** : You see, a long time ago I met a sunflower who keeps on getting bullied at school and at the arcade. I watched her every day and I just can't ignore her, one day at the arcade I was playing a crappy game until I saw the same sunflower getting picked on at her match in Tekken, I went close to her and it turned out to be an innocent girl, I helped her in her match, taught her techniques and she was able to beat them, soon after… Her bullies began to respect her; I gave her an advice before leaving her. The next day I kept on receiving random thank you letters to some random plant, I wasn't able to meet that plant because I was too busy at school studying. Just who is that plant who keeps on giving me thank you letters to me? Anyway it doesn't matter right now. Green Shadow, What's the status with the team?

 **Green Shadow** : Torchwood and I found the location of Doctor Zombosses **Black Box**.

 **Peashooter** : Where?

 **Green Shadow** : Vietnam. Peashooter, the Plantagon wants you to back with Plant-Ops, starting tomorrow night, **Wall Knight** will bring you to them in Vietnam. Guess I'm watching Sunny here for the next four days.

 **Peashooter** : Understood, Sunny I will be leaving right now, I won't be able to see you tomorrow. Duty calls.

 **Solar Flare** : What, huh… I understand. Aren't you going to bring your stuff with you?

 **Peashooter** : One PS4 will be yours including **Planterwatch** and also my PS4 controller.

 **Solar Flare** : You serious?! I always wanted a PS4 and a game with it!

 **Peashooter** : I'm a gamer Sunny. I have tons of consoles at home.

 **Green Shadow** : Lucky.

 **Peashooter** : Well. I'm off.

 **Solar Flare** : Wait. I have something to tell important about the **Black Box**!

 **Peashooter** : Oh yeah. I forgot to ask you about that, even if I forget you could have told me sooner.

 **Solar Flare** : Hey, it's your fault that you forgot. Anyway, the **Black Box** isn't actually a box. Based from what I saw was appeared to be a name of the broadcast.

 **Peashooter** : Thank you Sunny for telling me, goodbye.

"Peashooter left while Green Shadow asks Solar Flare about him."

 **Green Shadow** : So, How's your date?

 **Solar Flare** : Shut up. It's not literally a date, we were just having fun that's all.

 **Green Shadow** : But he gave you a PS4 for free and that game you've been wanting for so many months now.

 **Solar Flare** : That's because he's kind to me.

 **Green Shadow** : Whatever. Hey Sunny, I'm here for only four days, that way you won't get bored.

 **Solar Flare** : Thanks, hehehehe. (Strange, was it Pea who saved me at the arcade a long time ago?)

 **\- End of Flashback -**

"So, you do like her don't you?" The voice asked, "Only as a friend." Peashooter said, "The **Black Box** isn't a box or a tool at all, it was the name of a live broadcast. Nobody knows where it was." Peashooter said and began to see more visions in his head.

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 6: Operation Black Box


	8. Chapter 6: Operation Black Box

**Chapter 6: Operation Black Box**

"Last time on chapter 5, Peashooter and Solar Flare were having a great time but they seem to have a crush on each other, they just didn't know yet. Just when Green Shadow came in, Peashooter's next assignment was inbound to be with Torchwood and Plant-Ops. What's going to happen next on this chapter?" – **Sunflower**.

 **2001 (Present day)** – "You confirmed that Doctor Zomboss'es second in command, Gargantuar, was operating in Vietnam." The voice said, "Yeah. Torchwood said they'd kill more plants and people than I could count." Peashooter said, "Listen to me carefully, Peashooter. Torchwood cannot be trusted. No matter what he you, no matter what he says-" The voice said, "But he gave us the Intel on Vietnam, he lead us to the **Black Box**!" Peashooter exclaimed, "Torchwood's not who you think he is." The voice said, "No! He's my friend! He helped me destroyed the base and get Intel about the **Black Box**!" Peashooter exclaimed, "FORGET TORCHWOOD! Focus, Peashooter! We are out of fucking time! The world is on the fucking brink of war!" The voice yelled, "Whose war?! Who the fuck are you anyway?! Aggh. I-keep-seeing-these fucking-Suns!" Peashooter yells, "It's a broadcast, Peashooter. The suns are a broadcast. You've been brainwashed." The voice said, "You were in Vietnam, heading north to Gargantuar's compound. You were heading for the pin point location of the **Black Box**." The voice said, "Vietnam… Gargantuar… The fucking psycho was spraying nerve gas all over Vietnam.I had to kill him! Do you understand? I have to kill' em all!" Peashooter shouted, "Laos! Peashooter! You were heading up the Mekong river into Laos. You received word from your brother Repeater. What did he tell you?" The voice asked, "Repeater, my brother. The PBI downed a zombie cargo plain carrying the **Black Box**. It… It went down in Laos. Our Plant-Ops team went in." Peashooter said, "What happened?" The voice asked, "I…keep… seeing… the fucking suns!" Peashooter screamed in pain. "It's a broadcast, Peashooter, the broadcast. Tell me Peashooter, what happened there?" The voice asked. "I'll tell you." Peashooter begins his story again.

 **\- Flash back –**

" **November 22, 2001**. After I left Solar Flare for the next day, I got transported to Laos-Vietnam by Wall knight, I was gathered there with Plant-Ops, PBI and the LEAF agency; all of the Plant Heroes were grouped there except for Green Shadow and Solar Flare. We were preparing to head for the Mekong River to the **Black Box**."

 **Torchwood** : We got to get to the zombie plain before the zombies clear it up.

 **Peashooter** : All right… Let's move.

"Captain Combustible's boat was parked for us."

 **Torchwood** : That's our ride! Let's go!

"Mellonpult was starting to feel worried by the time we got on the boat."

 **Mellonpult** : Where's the PBI team, I thought this boat was supposed to be for Plant-Ops and PBI only. Why us only?

 **Torchwood** : They couldn't make it.

"I didn't know that we lost more than 34 PBI agents while I was with Solar Flare at the hospital."

 **Torchwood** : Mellonpult. Mellon the mini-gun and don't get killed.

 **Mellonpult** : Sir.

 **Torchwood** : Alright… M202's. Wallnut, starboard side, aim it up, Peashooter, you're driving. Let's see what they think of this.

"Everyone, including the Plant Heroes join us at the river to rally some support. I drove straight at duck tube zombies, they were carrying an AK47. We were almost done for until Chompzilla came. She can devour almost an entire pack. Meanwhile we got caught on crossfire again."

 **Torchwood** : Heads up! Zombie camp ahead, on the left, AK47's!

 **Mellonpult** : Got it! *mini-gun fires* Camp destroyed!

 **Torchwood** : Yeah! Fucking tear them up!

 **Peashooter** : Show no mercy!

 **Torchwood** : Mortar fire! Mobile missile launchers up ahead. Three of them!

 **Wallnut** : Mortar! Zombies on the move!

 **Mellonpult** : *mini-gun fires* They're out!

 **Torchwood** : That's one of them down!

 **Wallnut** : *fires the M202 missile launcher at the two mobile missile launchers* Bull's eye!

"After the camp was fully destroyed, everyone rushed on to the gate."

 **Peashooter** : Brace for impact! *uses sniper rifle to take out the sentries guarding the gate*

 **Torchwood** : Peashooter! Now, head for the gate blocking the river, the Plant Heroes will take care of it!

"My team and the Plant Heroes managed to destroy the gate."

 **Wallnut** : Hell yeah! WOO!

"We all went passed the consequently the zombies are targeting us at our left side of the river."

 **Torchwood** : Multiple targets! Sniper tower straight ahead, RPG's to the right. Mellonpult, keep your head down!

 **Torchwood** : Fuck! ZSU quad fifty to the left, He'l tear us to shreds!

 **Peashooter** : On it! *Fires sniper rifle.*

 **Torchwood** : That was a Bitch! Two more sniper towers ahead! Movement on both flanks.

 **Mellonpult** : Sergent, another ZSU!

 **Wallnut** : They ain't got shit! *fires M202*

 **Torchwood** : WOO baby another ZSU down! Alright! Watch it, there might be some more of them. Bridge dead ahead, this one's easy.

"We kept going and going straight ahead, wasn't easy, Bucket duck tube zombies were blocking our river-path."

 **Torchwood** :Duck-tube-bucket-head zombies! Don't let them get close. Mellonpult, shred those zombies!

"Afterwards, we got ambushed by multiple ZSU's."

 **Torchwood** : ZSU's up on that ridge. Get on him!

 **Wallnut** : They're all over the place! *fires M202 missile launcher to every ZSU near their way*

 **Torchwood** : Yeah, I think that's the last of them! Wait, something big is on its way… This is it plants.

"We lost contact with the Plant Heroes; we had to deal with that armoured boat."

 **Torchwood** : PT boat! Aim for its back! The engine is at the back!

 **Mellonpult** : On it! *destroys PT boat by mini-gun but then dies at the same time*

 **Peashooter** : We got a Plant down!

 **Torchwood** : No no no! Mellonpult! Someone get me a Sunflower quick!

"It was already too late, we lost mellonpult. There were only four members in Plant-Ops… Me, Torchwood, Wallnut, and mellonpult, mellonpult was our best marksman and now we lost him. I always knew our best marksman would not make it in this mission. I swear to Crazy Dave that Torchwood was crying. But he never let us see no tears."

 **Peashooter** : The Plain must be close guys. Gargantuar must be near.

 **Torchwood** : I freaking hope so.

 **Citron** : This is Citron from the LEAF agency, The Plant Heroes found it, just ahead. Patching through.

 **Spudow** : I have visual confirmation. Ground-zero. Zombies and cargo all over the place! I say again… I have visual confirmation. Ground-zero. Zombies and cargo all over the place!

 **Captain Combustible** : Plant-Ops, this is Captain combustible. Follow me, you can land my boat over here.

 **Torchwood** : On it.

 **Spudow** : I have limited ground support. Dropping off now.

"We landed Captain Combustible's boat to the shore and began to redeploy."

 **Cirton** : I'm all yours, Torchwood! What do you want?

 **Torchwood** : Follow my lead, NOW!

"We have a Plant Hero on our side, for now."

 **Spudow** : Activity! Zombies are heading right for you. Movement! Super Brainz up front, air support now.

 **Peashooter** : Crud! It's super Brainz! Torchwood.

 **Torchwood** : On it! *throws a concussion grenade and hit directly at Super Brainz*

"We almost got Super Brainz but then he escaped, good thing we took out his troops after throwing a concussion. We were able to make it to the plain and saw so much cargo, we didn't know which cargo has the **Black Box**."

 **Torchwood** : That's the last of them. That's why the zombies went away. They can't leave any evidence.

 **Peashooter** : The cargo must have been the **Black Box**. Gargantuar wouldn't go to all his trouble for nothing.

 **Torchwood** : We'll have to climb that wing to reach the fuselage.

"Torchwood, Wallnut, Citron and I were able to get inside the plain. Citron found a package and it turned out to be a gun.

 **Torchwood** : Those are grenade launchers, China Lakes. What the hell are zombies doing with our weapons?

 **Wallnut** : Must be some kind of setup. The **Black Box** is gone, but see here. That's got to be Gargantuar's compound. Deep inside Laos. Okay Peashooter, let's go.

"We were about to leave the plain but Citron spotted a lot of zombies at the ground side of the plain."

 **Citron** : Plant-Ops, multiple Zombies spotted outside the left.

 **Torchwood** : Shoot! Citron, you get out of here now and call all of the Plant Heroes here for support.

 **Citron** : Sir. *He leaves the plain to call the Plant Heroes to support team Plant-Ops.*

 **Torchwood** : Wallnut, sniper rifle. Peashooter, use the plant food and the china lake to blow these zombies to kingdom come.

 **Peashooter** : You got it!

"The shootout didn't take that long till the plain crashed to the ground and knocked all of us out before the Plant Heroes came. They could have saved us but then they all got smoked out by tear gas. Chompzilla, Wallknight, Rose, Nightcap, Captain Combustible, Spudow, Grass Knuckles, and Beta-Carrotina are all knocked out and captured as prisoners and slaves."

 **Peashooter** : Doctor Zomboss… Gargantuar…

 **Zomboss** : It's been too long Peashooter. We must make up for lost time.

"I just can't believe that he'd captured everyone including the Plant Heroes. I'm just glad that Green Shadow and Solar Flare were alright. Especially Sunny."

 **\- End of Flashback -**

"And that's how we all became his prisoners and slaves." Peashooter finished his story and began to see more visions in his head. The answer is near!

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 7: Another Loss


	9. Chapter 7: Another Loss

**Chapter 7: Another Loss**

"Moving on. LOL. ;D" – **Sunflower**

"Doctor Zomboss has fully weaponized and deployed the **Black Box**. He has sleeper zombie agents all over Suburbia waiting for the signal." The voice said, "We were invaded." Peashooter said, "Suburbia was invaded months ago Peashooter. The zombies have been waiting. Now they're ready to strike." Said the voice, "What the heck am I supposed to do?" Peashooter asked, "You know about the sleeper cells!" The voice said, "I'm trying to help you!" Peashooter exclaimed, "Doctor Zomboss uses suns to communicate with the sleeper cells. Those suns are broadcast from one location, Peashooter." Said the voice, "Why do you think that I know where it is?!" Peashooter asked, "You were in Zombie-Craft Island, Peashooter. We know what happens there. They programed you. You can translate the codes." Said the voice, "but Gatling-Pea was never programmed." Peashooter said, "STOP! Peashooter. We are at the brink of war. Where is the broadcast station? Where is the broadcast station?" The voice asked him twice, "Zomboss had us like rats in cages…" Peashooter begins to faint, "Peashooter! We're losing him! He's gone." said the voice.

 **\- Flashback –**

"November 24, 2001. It's been two days in Vietnam. We were all tortured to death including the Plant Heroes. Good news is that Solar Flare and Green Shadow were not part of this since they're still at the hospital, bad news is that Doctor Zomboss is still searching for the **Black Box** to use it for his broadcast. The intel on the **Black Box** was a fake, we still don't know where the **Black Box** is."

 **Torchwood** : Crud! Shoot, Peashooter, you with me?

 **Peashooter** : Torchwood… Zomboss is messing with us.

"We all knew how it ends, the plants die and the zombies rise again. The zombies… They dragged me out of my prison cell and brought me to Wallnut. Wallnut was still 16 years old, he didn't deserve to die horribly wrong but he did."

 **Peashooter** : Wallnut…

 **Wallnut** : I'm tired. I just wanna end this.

"Zombie guards were all looking at us sitting on the chairs and decides who dies first."

 **Peashooter** : You don't mean that Wallnut!

 **Wallnut** : Screw… You… Charlie! *spits at the zombie guard Charlie or executioner*

 **Zombie Guard Charlie** : You dead not brainz!

 **Peashooter** : Wallnut please… Don't say it!

 **Wallnut** : You don't scare me… Communist piece of garbage! *Zombie Guard Charlie Kills him by a gunshot on the head*

 **Peashooter** : Wallnut! Wallnut! You bastard!

"I watched Wallnut die horribly and I just can't get over that, that kid was still junior high."

 **Zombie Guard Charlie** : Next!

 **Peashooter** : I'm gonna kill you all!

"They chose walnut as their brain prop, Torchwood was next on lane, they brought him in."

 **Torchwood** : Don't you touch me! *sits on the chair*

 **Peashooter** : Torchwood…? Crap…

 **Torchwood** : Those A-holes, we're gonna make' em pay.

 **Zombie Guard Charlie** : You, no talk. Play!

 **Torchwood** : What's the plan?

 **Peashooter** : I'm thinking… In thinking…

 **Zombie Guard Charlie** : No talk. Play!

 **Torchwood** : One chance, Peashooter.

 **Peashooter** : We'll take it.

"The pistol was ready loaded, the zombies are still deciding who dies first for 30 Zombucks. 30 Zombucks is equivalent to 50$ per Zombuck. Our plan was prepared, so I said…"

 **Peashooter** : Ready?

 **Torchwood** : This time… This time do it!

 **Zombie Guard Charlie** : Play!

 **Peashooter** : Six and eight o'clock. *Grabs Charlie guard and shoots him through his chest*

 **Torchwood** : Shit the rest of them got away and alerted everyone in Vietnam.

 **Peashooter** : My bad!

"Big move I did, took a lot of risk but then the whole prison in Vietnam knows we broke out, so they went on high alert, the entire prison is divided into three sections A, B and C. As they proceed with caution, Torchwood and I got out of Prison A.

 **Torchwood** : That's the last of them. For Wallnut.

 **Peashooter** : For Wallnut.

"Wallnut was our best for ground support. Now there are only two Plan-Ops members… Me and Sargent Torchwood."

 **Torchwood** : We ain't got time to waste. Gargantuar's compound can't be that far. The evil bastard's days are numbered.

"Torchwood and I ran past a heliport were we finally found a ride."

 **Torchwood** : You see that chopper? We're gonna take it.

"And we did. We took the chopper and got our way out of the prison. We managed to breach inside Gargantuar's compound and took out his generators before we could breach through security level 2, afterwards we got off the chopper and set foot to Gargantuar."

 **Torchwood** : No reason to play this quiet, Peashooter. Let's do it. *gets inside a secret prison*

 **Peashooter** : Did you hear that Torchwood?

 **Torchwood** : Yeah, Oh crud. It's the Plant Heroes, they're in the cell doors!

 **Peashooter** : I knew Zomboss would keep his special prisoners in Gargantuar's compound!

"We opened all the cell doors and saw Captain Combustible, Chompzilla, Wallknight, Beta-Carrotina, Rose, Night Cap, Grass Kncuckles and Spudow. They all got beaten up real good."

 **Peashooter** : Oh hell no! What happen you to guys?! You all looked like you all got bruised up or something.

 **Rose** : It was the Zombie Heroes. They kept punching our faces rapidly! They even asked all of us where Solar Flare is but we didn't tell them.

 **Night Cap** : Wait, I just realized. We fought Zombie Heroes too, yes but a Zombie Hero has never asked us about our team, they just kept on fighting and that's it.

 **Torchwood** : Doesn't matter. We take out Gargantuar, we take the **Black Box**!

 **Plant Heroes** : Right!

"Everyone joined and teamed up together. We all made inside the interior compound where Gargantuar's room is."

 **Spudow** : Look! I see Gargantuar's room! Uh oh…

 **Torchwood** : We got company!

 **Peashooter** : Shit! It's the Zombie Heroes!

 **Grass Knuckles** : Torchwood! Peashooter! We can handle these guys, take Gargantuar out!

 **Torchwood and Peashooter** : Got it!

"We got inside his room and saw Gargantuar. He knocked me out first before Torchwood, He was too strong for us."

 **Gargantuar** : Not this time, Plant. *continuously punches Peashooter* You… again… I should have killed you in Zombie-Craft Island.

"I was done for but then Torchwood came and stabbed him from behind."

 **Torchwood** : Got you now you son of a bitch!

 **Gargantuar** : You… Will die… With me! *pulls out his grenades on his vest and drags Torchwood with him to the edge of the compound*

 **Torchwood** : Peashooter! Take care, my friend. *dies in explosion while falling at the same time*

 **Peashooter** : Torchwood, nooooooo!

"Torchwood was our leader of the Plant-Ops, a good friend and my brother in arms. Now he's gone, he was willing to sacrifice his life for me. Just to save his best plants and allies. His loyalty brings great honor to everyone in that compound. After the explosion Gargantuar occurred, the Zombie Heroes quickly escaped consequently the Plant Heroes saw me knocked out and got me back up. Plant-Ops has only one member left, that's me. I was the last plant for Plant-Ops to carry. "

 **Night Cap** : Hey, You okay?

 **Peashooter** : Wha- Torchwood is gone!

 **Night Cap** : It's okay, we got you.

 **Spudow** : Guys, look what I found. A computer.

 **Peashooter** : what? Let me see… huh, strange. His search bar is labelled **Black Box**.

 **Chompzilla** : Wait, We already have Intel on the **Black Box** , and the **Black Box** should have been here.

 **Peashooter** : That Intel LEAF and PBI sent to you guys was a fake. Doctor Zomboss knew we were winning, so he had to create a diversion just to buy him some more time.

 **Betta-Carrotina** : Well, that computer is our lasthope in finding the **Black Box**.

 **Peashooter** : Right. Search Intel about the **Black Box**.

"I didn't take that long to search it, after a while we were able to find answers about the **Black Box** and that's when things got too instense!"

 **Peashooter** : Oh god!

 **Captain Combustible** : Solar Flare?

 **Night Cap** : It can't be!

 **Spudow** : She's carrying the black box?

 **Peashooter** : No Spudow. **SHE IS THE BLACK BOX!**

"That was the last we saw that Intel, Solar Flare is in grave danger right now and Zomboss is coming to get her."

 **-End of Flasback-**

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 8: Kidnapped

Author: Hi readers. Sorry that I had to make this into a 50% screenplay, I did that to make it simpler and easier for you to understand the story. Oh and also ( * -Is action on what's going on in between.).


	10. Chapter 8: Kidnapped

**Author: Citron wasn't part of chapter 7 because he was able to get out of Vietnam and successfully makes it back to LEAF HQ before calling the Plant Heroes to support Plant-Ops. Enjoy** :D

Chapter 8: Kidnapped

"Last time on chapter 7, Peashooter and Torchwood escaped prison and freed the Plant Heroes, heading face to face against the Zombie Heroes, Plant-Ops successfully killed Gargantuar but at the cost of Torchwood's life, Peashooter remains last for the Plant-Ops, afterwards peashooter and the Plant Heroes found a computer inside, they searched the real info of the **Black Box** , but just when they found out that Solar Flare was part of the **Black Box** , it turned out that it wasn't an item all, so in the end they found out that the **Black Box** was Solar Flare all along. What will happen to Solar Flare if Peashooter can't get to her before Zomboss does?" **– Sunflower**.

 **2001 (Present Day) –** Peashooter regains his consciousness again. "You killed Gargantuar. You obliterated their compound. **Torchwood** , **Wallnut** and **Mellonpult** were all killed, you're entire team Plant-Ops, wiped out. Only you survived. Peashooter, you, no one else except the Plant Heroes." The voice said, "Torchwood. My team… dead" Peashooter said, "After you left Gargantuar's compound in Vietnam, after your team were killed, you went rogue." The voice said, "No! I wasn't rogue, I was trying to save **Solar Flare**!" Peashooter said, "You went back to Suburbia, against orders from the Plantagon. Why, Peashooter?!" The voice asked, "Aggh. Adolf Zombler Hitler was there. I had to kill Zombler Hitler." Peashooter said, "But Repeater and the PBI were already on their way to save **Solar Flare** and capture Zombler Hitler. Why did you have to go?" The voice asked, "Zomboss, Gargantuar, Zombler Hitler… They all had to die." Peashooter said, "We wanted Zombler Hitler alive! Why did you have to kill him?!" The voice asked, "Cause the suns are telling me to! Why don't you fucking understand?!" Peashooter exclaimed, "Doctor Zomboss'es sleeper cells are on Suburbian soil. **Black Box** is weaponized. The Zombies will use it. Moscow has gone dark. We were out of options. A pre-emptive stroke on Zombie Craft Island is prepared. Crazy Dave WILL authorize. Peashooter, for the last time, where is the broadcast station?!" The voice asked, "How many times!... Zombler Hitler was at the Suburbia Hospital, I had to kill Zombler Hitler!" Peashooter exclaims, "We're losing him again. Aw god… He's back at Suburbia." The voice said. Peashooter begins to faint yet again.

 **-Flashback-**

" **November 24, 2001.** We were still at Vietnam. The Plant Heroes and I have already found out were the **Black Box** is, turns out that **Sunny** was the **Black Box** , after that… I set my **coordinates** in the chopper to suburbia and told the Plant Heroes to get back to LEAF HQ so they can contact **Green Shadow** to warn her about **Solar Flare** while I head back to Suburbia wounded and bruised up."

 **Captain Combustible** : Zomboss is on his way to get **Solar Flare**!

 **Peashooter** : Not unless I get there first. Everyone, go back to your headquarters, we need to contact **Green Shadow** , she's with **Solar Flare**.

 **Night Cap** : You… going back to Suburbia without direct orders from the Plantagon are you CRAZY?!

 **Peashooter** : It's a risk I'm willing to take.

"The Plant Heroes were able to make it back to LEAF HQ by **Captain Combustible's** boat. I made it back to Suburbia and landed near it toll-gate. I paid the toll 2 bucks and gave me a passing but then Tear gas all over the city started to spread."

 **Peashooter** : Oh shit!

 **Citron** : This is **Citron**. Do you read me Peashooter?

 **Peashooter** : Loud and clear.

 **Citron** : Alright, I just received all the Plant Heroes here, I'm patching **Green Shadow** to you.

 **Peashooter** : Put her on.

 **Green Shadow** : Peashooter? What the heck is going on here?! First I was chilling with **Sunny** and then suddenly a massive could of gas appeared right in front of the window!

 **Peashooter** : No time to explain that, you and **Sunny** need to get out of there now! Zomboss is coming here with a lot of brute force! I got a chopper parked outside the city, I'll be on my way to get you two, You need to protect **Sunny** at all times!

 **Green Shadow** : What does this have to do with **Sunny**?!

 **Peashooter** : Listen to me! The **Black Box** is not what you think. It's not an item or a weapon but a Plant!

 **Green Shadow** : A plant, then that means, Sunny-

 **Peashooter** : Yes, She's the **Black Box**.

 **Green Shadow** : No freaking way! How could this be?! Why Her?!

 **Peashooter** : After abduction, Zomboss told his scientist **Zombler Hitler** to inject her with an organic program called the sleeper cells and uses those cells to apply solar energy as a weapon, Zomboss wants her because of her solar blood, **Sunny's** blood and her powers are so pure she can blow up an asteroid with just a one-inch-blow!

 **Green Shadow** : Sunny! Shit, Peashooter they're getting close to Sunny.

 **Peashooter** : Shit!

"I was on the move, the tear gas spreading was getting worst. I was able to make it inside the hospital, got inside the room and saw **Green Shadow** killing those Zombies."

 **Peashooter** : Green Shadow!

 **Green Shadow** : *Sigh* Thank Goodness you are here, I could use some support, they're too many of them for **Sunny** to get out.

 **Peashooter** : What happened to everyone here? Where did the doctors go?

 **Green Shadow** : They died.

 **Peashooter** : Oh yeah, tear gas broke in here. Good thing the gas went off for now.

 **Solar Flare** : Pea! What the hell is going on here!?

 **Green Shadow** : I'll explain it to you once we get you to safety.

 **Solar Flare** : But my body is still weak.

 **Peashooter** : Don't worry Sunny, I got you.

"We were about to leave but then an explosion occurred in the room, It was **Zombler Hitler**. He deployed 5 bucket head zombies in our front and back. We finished them off but as we did, Zombler tries to take **Sunny** away but fails in the end."

 **Peashooter** : Zombler! You bastard! *Shoots Zombler Hitler on both legs and begins to fall*

 **Zombler Hitler** : Zombies, save me before they kill me to!

 **Peashooter** : Too late! **Adolf Zombler Hitler**. This is the end.

 **Zombler Hitler** : You…?! I know you… Zombie-Craft Island! You don't know… what we did to you!

 **Peashooter** : Your evil has claimed the lives of many good plants and people… *punches Zombler on the face with a right hook* No longer.

 **Solar Flare** : Pea… Where is this going about?

 **Zombler Hitler** : Killing me will not stop the **Black Box**!

 **Peashooter** : I do not care about the **Black Box**! *Punches him again with a right hook* My name… Is… Pea Shooter the third!

 **Zombler Hitler** : No…

 **Peashooter** : And I… will… have… my revenge! *Kills Zombler by pistol gunshot on the head*

 **Solar Flare** : Dude! What the heck! That's so hardcore!

 **Peashooter** : Sorry you had to see that.

 **Green Shadow** : Great Job Peashooter, now she's on a trauma again.

 **Peashooter** : Look… I'm sorry okay?

"Just before they could accept my apology, Zomboss in his Zombot barged in right at us. We were surrounded until Snow-Pea and my brother Repeater came to rescue us. **Sunny** tried to fight back by shooting fire balls right at Zomboss but her shots got deflected by his Jester Zombie, because it got deflected… Her fireball hit me instead, then I got knocked out unconsciously. Too bad though, afterwards Zomboss was able to kidnap **Sunny** but then she said something to me while the others were fighting their way to me and her."

 **Zomboss** : Hahaha! You fools! Now that I captured you dear friend, the **Black Box** is mine! *Mecha-suit drabs **Solar Flare** *

 **Solar Flare** : Pea! Use my suns Pea! The suns! They'll guide you to your path!

 **Green Shadow** : Sunny, no!

 **Repeater** : It's too late to save her.

 **Green Shadow** : Sunny… Where's Peashooter?!

 **Snow-Pea** : Found him! He's by the corner over there.

"They found me out cold, I don't even know what will happen to **Sunny** once the broadcast starts."

 **Green Shadow** : Oh god! **Peashooter** … will he be alright?

 **Repeater** : He will. But first we need to bring him to Crazy Dave's house and lock him in the basement for interrogation.

 **Snow-Pea** : What about **Solar Flare**? We need to find out we're Zomboss is!

 **Repeater** : We won't.

 **Green Shadow** : What?! But she's my best friend! You can't just abandon one of our own!

 **Repeater** : This is PBI personnel. The LEAF can't get involved with this case. Peashooter, I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes… What did they do to you in Zombie-Craft Island, Peashooter?

 **Snow-Pea** : With **Zombler Hitler** dead and **Solar Flare** abducted again. **Peashooter** is our only link to the suns broadcast. How are we supposed to get to Crazy Dave's house? Our vehicles got blown up during the shootout.

 **Green Shadow** : Peashooter left his chopper outside the city for me and **Solar Flare** to escape.

 **Snow-Pea** : Good. This way guys, this path will lead us out of the city. **Green Shadow** , you need to go back to the LEAF HQ and recover for now.

 **Green Shadow** : Understood.

 **Snow-Pea** : This is Snow-Pea to PBI. We have the package… We are on our way by chopper.

 **PBI (Radio)** : Copy that, we are taking the toll gate.

"And That's it. That's how I got in this stupid basement being locked by a tangle kelp and a fucking lilypad! **Sunny** accidentaly knocked me out. That's how those weird suns are stuck inside my head."

 **\- End of Flashback –**

TO BE CINTINUED IN… Chapter 9: The Answer

 **Author : Hi readers. So uh… in the next chapter, everything will be explained there. The Black Box, where the Broadcast station is, and how Zomboss will use Solar Flare in what way. Be patient guys, about 10 more chapters will do to this story to be completed.**


	11. Chapter 9: The Answer

**Author : 30% screenplay. Here we go!**

Chapter 9: The Answer

"Last time on chapter 10… you know what, screw this announcement crap. Sup Readers! It's me, **Solar Flare**. I've been announcing every previous event on each chapter in this fanfict. Right now I've been kidnapped by Doctor Zomboss, I'm not sure if my crush will save me or the Plant Heroes but Readers… If they fail, I might die and Zomboss'es plan will succeed. Also, **"2001 (Present day)"** is actually " **November 25, 2001"**. I'll be the one to narrate this chapter from now on including the next one which is still under development. Green Shadow and the others don't know where I am. Please Pea… You're my only hope now." **\- Solar Flare (Sunflower)**

 **November 25, 2001** – "We can't give up now. He was in Zombie-Craft Island. He knows how to translate the sun. He's heard the broadcasts which we know contain the location. It's all in his head somewhere. It's all in his head somewhere. He does know where it is!" The voice said, but then suddenly, when Peashooter woke up, he hears another mysterious voice which can be heard through that same glass mirror that was facing in front of him. "We have to get to the bunker! We're at LEAF, ready for deployment… You've tried everything…" Says the other mysterious voice, "Not yet… I have one more card to play." Says the first mysterious voice, Suddenly… the basement door opened and a plant stepped down to **Peashooter** , It was his brother **Repeater** who turned out to be the other mysterious voice but who was the first mysterious voice that **Peashooter** heard from the start?

 **Repeater** : Get out of here **Snow-Pea**. Tell them I failed.

"Hi, it's me **Solar Flare**. I should have known that it would be **Repeater** and **Snow-Pea** interrogating him. Where was I, oh… the other mysterious voice turned out to be **Snow-Pea**."

 **Snow-Pea** : You want to die with him?... your choice.

"After **Snow-Pea** left the basement **Repeater** slowly approached him and starts to rage and destroy that weird glass mirror that has been bothering **Peashooter** for quite some time."

 **Repeater** : DAMMIT! Why can't you remember?! **Snow-Pea's** right… we are out of time. The zombies fucked you up… I know you… you're not a traitor.

"As **Repeater** tells the tangle kelp and the lily pad to leave, **Peashooter** knocks out his own brother and begins to escape. Yikes!"

 **Peashooter** : The suns…what are they saying?

"As he gets out of the basement he starts to see more visions, he makes his way to the kitchen first."

 **Peashooter** : Sunny… where are you?... Sunny. I remember. Ahhhhhhhh! Zombie-Craft Island…

"Jeez… I feel so sorry for Pea. What did they do to him while he was there a few months ago? Guess I have to put in an alternate flash back."

 **\- Alternate Flashback –**

 **October 12, 2001…**

 **Zombler Hitler** : The subject has been successfully implanted with the knowledge to translate the **Black Box** sequences.

 **Doctor Zomboss** : So-what is the problem?

 **Zombler Hitler** : His response to our orders have been-sporadic. Un predictable. He shows a remarkable resilience.

 **Doctor Zomboss** : Why?

 **Zombler Hitler** : He is unusual… atypical. Few plants possesses good will… our other test subjects have been far more successful.

 **Doctor Zomboss** : If he will not follow the orders embedded in the **Black Box** , then he is of no use to me. He can rot… Take him back to his cell.

\- **End of Alternate Flashback –**

 **Peashooter** : The pain… Oh my god…

"He was so close to the exit, but then his brother **Repeater** knocked him out back. A few minutes later, **Peashooter** regains his consciousness again."

 **Repeater** : Doctor Zomboss brainwashed you. But Gatling-Pea had plans of his own… the real defector with the **Black Box** dossierdied during the attack on the MAC-V. Gatling-Pea has been dead for two months. He died at Zombie-Craft Island during the escape! All of the weeks you thought he was still alive, that was just in your mind!

 **Peashooter** : I believed in him.

 **Repeater** : That's why it worked… It was their attempt at Vietnam. Doctor Zomboss programmed you to kill **Crazy Dave** , but Gatling-Pea sabotaged you. He wanted revenge for all that Zomboss done to him. Zomboss, Gargantuar, Zombler. Three new victims. There are gaps in your memory periods where you went PBI and we couldn't account for you, but now the brainwashing's been broken, all the lost time will come back. We need to leave… the **Black Box** strike is imminent. Hundreds of Zombies hidden in every state capitol are about to unleash global warming on your own plants and people. When **Zombler Hitler** died, we lost our key to unlocking the location of the **Black Box** station, you were programmed at Zombie-Craft Island to translate the **Black Box** codes. Only you can tell us what the suns mean. **Black Box** was one of the Zombie Heroes operations but I'm sure there were others… ones we didn't know about. We have the broadcast, we played them to you over and over again for hours, but we haven't break through your programming yet. Peashooter, this is our last shot. Listen, for Crazy Dave's sake listen again.

" **Repeater** played the broadcast again and again and the codes of the suns were… 21, 7, 21, 4, 2, 14, 15, 7, 18, 13, 6. **Peashooter** was able to translate the codes, the codes are actually words…"

 **\- Codes Being Translated –**

 **Code** : **21, 7, 4, 2, 14, 15, 7, 18, 13, 6 ;** All Zombies. Our Zombie Heroes in Alaska have permitted the construction of new… and… permanent… broadcast station within their borders. From now until project **Black Box's** initiation, all instructions will broadcast from the Zombo-Lair. Our plan to strike at the very heart of the LEAF agency is now in motion. Await further instructions… and permanent… broadcast station within their borders.

 **\- End of Translation –**

 **Peashooter** : I know where the **Black box** station is… It's an underwater lair… I saw it a long time ago after I was captured at Mexico… the **Zombo-Lair**.

 **Repeater** : Where?

 **Peashooter** : Alaska.

 **Repeater** : Let's roll. Get everyone including the Plant Heroes ready for Alaska.

 **Peashooter** : On it! Hold on **Sunny** , I'm coming for you.

"And that was the end of this chapter guys. Peashooter, Repeater and the Plant Heroes including my best friend Green Shadow are coming to Alaska so they can destroy the broadcast and save me. I hope Pea and the others will save me because right now, Doctor Zomboss is using me as batteries to power up his Lair and it hurt." – **Solar Flare**

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 10: Plants vs Zombies


	12. Chapter 10: Plants vs Zombies

**Author : Hello my readers. In this chapter, there are no flashbacks because it's the present day of Peashooter's attempt to prevent WW3 (November 25, 2001). 50% screenplay will occur but for describing their actions and present events, Solar Flare from the Plant Heroes will be the one to narrate this entire scenario or chapter.** **"** **stands for narration or sense of humour.** ***** **stands for actions in between and** **( )** **stands for talking to yourself. Anyway… Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10: Plants vs Zombies**

"Guys, we already know what just happened last time, my crush was able to break free out of Crazy Dave's house but gets knocked out by his brother, he tells my crush everything… the truth I mean about the **Black Box** , the fact is… I gave my crush the sleeper cells by accident during that incident at the hospital where Doctor Zomboss kidnapped me again. Will my crush and my friends destroy the broadcast and save me from being used as a battery or will they die by Zomboss'es hand? Please **Pea** , I'm dying!" **– Solar Flare (Sunflower)**

 **Solar Flare** : "It's today! **Novenber 25, 2001**! The zombies has just finished the installing the **Black Box** for the broadcast! Wait… I'm receiving a transmission from the **Black Box** , no… EVERYONEs receiving it! It's Zomboss! And he's announcing everything to the PBI and LEAF! Not good!"

 **Zomboss** : All across Suburbia. I have sleeper cells waiting for the signal to release the **solar bomb**.

"Solar bomb? That's the name of the solar weapon Platn-Ops destyoed back at the Solar Base in the Sahara desert a few weeks ago! I remember now! Zomboss wants my sleeper cells that Zombler injected so he can use my blood and my powers for the broadcast to work and to use me as batteries as step two for him to power up the rebuilt Solar Bomb! I'm still in Alaska being held as prisoner and battery… hurry up Pea, I don't wanna die like this!" – **Solar Flare**

 **\- Meanwhile… Peashooter, the PBI and the Plant Heroes are on their way to Alaska to reach for the Zombo Lair –**

 **Chompzilla** : PBI, we gotta breach the wall on the Zombo-Lair.

 **Repeater** : Roger that **Chompzilla**.

 **Spudow** : We're getting approach.

 **Repeater** : Peashooter… you sea-sick?

 **Snow-Pea** : Maintain information. We're approaching the Zombo-Lair. Shit! Taking triple A fire from the ground!...

 **Repeater** : I think they were expecting us. Plant Heroes-engage combat at the right.

 **Night Cap** : Roger that Alpha. Engaging now.

"I hear gunshots? No way! It's my friends… they're on their way to save me and they're using **Captain Combustible's** five hover-boats?! Uh oh… the zombies are engaging fire and Pea is still being damaged! No wait I was wrong, Pea managed to take out every zombie guarding the Zombo-Lair! Yay!"- **Solar Flare**

 **Repeater** : We need to secure the LZ!

 **Peashooter** : On it!

 **Repeater** : RPG's from the ground!

 **Beta-Carrotina** : Plant Heroes in position.

 **Grass Knuckles** : GO GO GO!

"The Plant Heroes are able to breach inside the Zombo-Lair but suddenly an ambush from above. It's **Professor Brainstorm**!" **\- Solar Flare**

 **Rose** : We're in trouble here!

 **Repeater** : Alpha, moving to provide support.

"The PBI managed to defeat **Professor Brainstorm** from behind." – **Solar Flare**

 **Captain Combustible :** Plant Heroes. On me! Go!

 **Repeater** : Plant Heroes, take us around the base. **Peashooter** and I are still on the boats. Only you guys can attack the heavy.

 **Peashooter** : Moving to the top-back of the base.

 **Repeater** : We need to find land quickly. There's too many zombies on the north side!

 **Compzilla** : Hostile enemy Sub inbound! Evasive manoeuvres!

 **Repeater** : Betta-Carotinna, take down that sub! It's trying to sink the other PBI agents including us. Shit! We just lost three boats! 30 PBI agents are now dead!

 **Peashooter** : Guess it's just us now.

"As Beta took blew up the sub, the sub was able to hit the other boat where **Pea** and **Repeater** are still on it." – **Solar Flare**

 **Repeater** : Shit! WE'RE HIT! We can't take much more… **Peashooter** , get us to shore quickly!

 **Peashooter** : Roger that. *Successfully makes it to shore* We made it! **Repeater**...

 **Repeater** : The boat's sinking! Out of the boat now! *Gets out of the boat with Peashooter*

 **Repeater** : Plant Heroes, respond.

 **Chompzilla** : we're going under water as soon as we defeat **Immortica**.

 **Peashooter** : I see you guys, I'm providing support now! *Shoots immortica with an M4.*

 **Repeater** : That's the last of them.

 **Spudow** : Immortica! She's escaped!

 **Night Cap** : Let her live. We have a bigger problem to deal with.

 **Repeater** : Plantagon, this is **agent Repeater** from the PBI. We have confirmed the Zombo-Lair is the broadcast source! Bring in the **Cob-Cannons**. We are on our way

 **Green Shadow** : Hold it! We need to save **Solar Flare**! She's the source of all the broadcast including the **Black Box**!

 **Repeater** : You sure?

 **Green Shadow and Peashooter** : YES!

 **Captain Combustible** : We'll matter with that later after we take out the broadcast.

 **Peashooter** : She's right you know. **Solar Flare** is Doctor Zomboss'es key to unleash war! We rescue **Solar Flare** , we save the world. She's going to die as a battery if we don't save her.

 **Spudow** : Guys, I see something glowing in the water, more like solar power… Is that **Solar Flare's** energy?

 **Peashooter** : Uh oh… Zomboss is starting the broadcast!

 **Green Shadow** : I knew that Bastard has her down there!

 **Peashooter** : Repeater, tell the Plantagon to hold the **Cob-Cannons** for a while. We need to find **Solar Flare** and **Doctor Zomboss** in there.

 **Repeater** : It's too late Peashooter. In less than fifteen minutes, Crazy Dave is going to blow up this underwater base into smithereens!

 **Peashooter** : I made the mistake of not confirming the kill two months ago at Mexico.

 **Repeater** : You sure you still not brainwashed?

 **Peashooter** : Would it matter? Doctor Zomboss needs to go down once and for all!

 **Repeater** : Plant Heroes, get out of here. **Snow-Pea** , **Peashooter** … we're gonna finish this.

 **Green Shadow** : I'm coming to. I just can't let my best friend die there!

 **Repeater** : Guess that makes four of us. Guys, get ready. We're going underwater.

 **-Meanwhile inside the Zombo-Lair. Zomboss has ordered his Zombies to put Solar Flare in the battery pod and starts to drain her blood, her energy, everything.**

 **Zomboss** : Good. We are getting close to the goal. I may have lost **Gargantuar** and **Zombler Hitler** but I can still prevail as long as this pesky plant gives me more power to fuel the Solar bomb, I will become unstoppable! Nothing can destroy the Solar Bomb!

 **Solar Flare** : Green Shadow, guys, Pea! Please, hurry up! I'm starting to get drained in here!

"I can't believe it! I'm being zapped by electricity inside this pod at the same time… needles are injected into my stem! My blood… so much blood being taken away from me. Is it too late for me to confess my feelings on **Peas**? Is it too late to tell him? Will I ever be saved or die and never see Green Shadow and the others? And how the hell can I play video games if I die?! Save me, love!" **– Solar Flare**

 **\- Meanwhile outside the Zombo-lair. Peashooter, Snow-Pea, Repeater and Green Shadow… the four of them are now underwater heading towards the Zombo-Lair.**

 **Peashooter** : Repeater, you see the buoys?

 **Repeater** : Doctor Zomboss has to transmit from the surface… that's why we could never find the broadcast source. This Lair here, it's more than a transmitter.

 **Snow-Pea** : It's a supply station for the Duck tube Zombies.

 **Peashooter** : Part of Zomboss'es plan of the invasion once the broadcast starts.

 **Green Shadow** : Brrrrrr! It's freezing in here. Guess Alaskan water stays cold all the time.

"Our Heroes are now swimming to the main entrance of the lair and drying themselves up. Inside the Lair has no water, just ground and air; once they breached through the entrance door … the Zombies spotted them and starts to begin a shootout. As our heroes try to fight their way through, Crazy Dave's **Cob-Cannons** starts firing giant corn on the surface water and hits directly at the Zombo-Lair." – **Solar Flare**

 **Repeater** : Crazy Dave has begun the attack!

 **Peashooter** : Plant Heroes, what's happening up there? *continues to shoot at the zombies*

 **Green Shadow** : Our communication devices have been jammed. It's this Lair! The Zombo-Lair is jamming the signals! *continues to shoot at the zombies*

 **Snow-Pea** : How is Zomboss doing that?! *continues to shoot at the zombies*

 **Peashooter** : The broadcast, He's using **Solar Flare** to jam our radio.

 **Repeater** : Dammit!

 **Peashooter** : Too late to back out. Slam it in! *Doing heavy damage to the zombies on his right*

"Our heroes are getting closer to the broadcast but then another direct hit from the **Cob-Cannons** now floods the lair, Pea and the others got separated after the flood rising. I'm still being drained in this stupid pod! I can't breathe much longer; Zomboss is lessening the air inside this pod. I'm starting to think that I will die." – **Solar Flare**

 **Peashooter** : Guys! Where are you?! *He sees Green Shadow near his front*

 **Green Shadow** : Over here! *She swims to Peashooter and was able to get to the main door of the broadcast*

 **Peashooter** : Glad you could make it!

 **Green Shadow** : Thanks. Where's **Repeater** and **Snow-Pea**?

 **Repeater** : We're over here. Our path's been blocked by scraps of junk, **Snow-Pea** and I will have to retreat.

 **Green Shadow** : But we can't do this without you two!

 **Peashooter** : There has to be a way for you guys to get pass through.

 **Repeater** : It's too late! Listen to me, both of you! You need to find **Zomboss** and save **Solar Flare** before Crazy Dave's **Cob-Cannons** bring the whole place down on top of us!

 **Peashooter** : *sigh* Understood. **Green Shadow** , on me!

 **Green Shadow** : Got it Peashooter.

"So **Repeater** and **Snow-Pea** took the escape pod beside them and got out of the Lair safely remaining **Pea** and **Penelope** as the only ones left inside. **Penelope** and **Pea** opened the main door seeing me dying inside the battery pod. Guess there's hope after all!" – **Solar Flare**

 **Solar Flare** : **Penelope**? **Pea**?

 **Green Shadow** : Sunny!

 **Solare Flare** : I'm dying!

 **Peashooter** : Don't worry **Sunny**! We'll get you out of there.

 **Green Shadow** : Peashooter! Use the broadcast computer beside the pod to shut everything down, that will save **Sunny**.

 **Peashooter** : On it!

"As he tries to shut down the broadcast, he got stopped by Doctor Zomboss from behind. Zomboss shoots Peashooter on his left side of the stem using a pistol and begins to bleed, screaming in pain!" – **Solar Flare**

 **Peashooter** : Aggh! Zomboss!

 **Zomboss** : You should have been my finest agent!... It would have been so much simpler.

"He was done for but then Penelope shot Zomboss back using her special move." – **Solar Flare**

 **Green Shadow** : Zomboss!

"After that, **Pea** grabbed Zomboss by the leg and starts to drag him out of my sight." – **Solar Flare**

 **Peashooter** : It IS simple. I'm gonna kill you!

 **Peashooter** : **Green Shadow** , the shutdown code is 30059405 pound! Put in the code to save **Sunny** before it's too late. I still have a score to settle with this bastard.

 **Green Shadow** : Don't worry **Sunny** , you'll be fine.

 **Solar Flare** : I can't hold on anymore! Help… **Pea**!

"I was close to death, losing so much air and blood… electricity is still killing me, same for the needles that's still stuck on my stem. Peashooter is dragging Zomboss to the flood! He keeps on punching him on the face countless of times while drowning him from head first. He's winning!" – **Solar Slare**

 **Peashooter** : You tried to fuck with my mind… you failed!

 **Zomboss** : You don't know anything!

 **Peashooter** : You tried to turn me against my own! You tried to make me kill my own president of the Plantagon!

 **Zomboss** : Tried? Wait, what are you… no. Noooooo! *gets shot on the head by Peashooter*

 **Peashooter** : I did it. Gatling-Pea, can you hear me? I killed him for you. Your vengeance is now at rest.

 **Green Shadow** : Peashooter. We did it! We stopped the broadcast, we saved the world!

 **Peashooter** : What bout Sunny?!

 **Green Shadow** : I was able to get her out. Bad news is…

 **Peashooter** : No. She can't be dead; she's still young and doesn't deserve to die like this!

 **Green Shadow** : Wait. Sunny said to me that she was dying due to suffocation and extreme blood loss.

 **Peashooter** : So all we have to do is give her oxygen and donate our blood for hers.

 **Green Shadow** : Her blood type is O+. Mine is A

 **Peashooter** : That will do, good thing I'm O+. How many minutes left till Crazy Dave destroys this place?

 **Green Shadow** : 9 minutes left. That should be enough time for CPR. Uh oh! Zombies! **Peashooter** , only you can save her! Give her your blood and do **CPR** on her while I defend you against these Zombies!

 **Peashooter** : On it! (Aw man! Can't believe I'm gonna do **CPR** on a girl I like so much who is also my friend.)

"He then transfers his blood to me by using the scattered syringes he found on the floor. Afterwards… he does **CPR** on me! I can't believe that my crush just save my life by lips!" – **Solar Flare**

 **Peashooter** : Sunny, wake up. Wake up please!

 **Solar Flare** : P… Pea?

 **Peashooter** : You're… you're alive!

 **Green Shadow** : There that's the last of them. Huh? *gasp* **Sunny**!

"We all cried and hugged each other; it was so touching for me. Till then Crazy Dave's **Cob-Cannons** are still shooting the Lair." – **Solar Flare**

 **Green Shadow** : Not good! This place is flooding like hell we gotta get out of here quick!

 **Peashooter** : Sunny, can you walk?

 **Solar Flare** : Barely! Is that Doctor Zomboss, wait… He's dead!

 **Peashooter** : Yeah, uh… long story short. I'll tell you everything once we get out of here.

 **Solar Flare** : Right.

"Even Though my body hasn't fully recovered yet from the battery pod I was trapped in, **Pea** and **Penelope** still helped me walk. We took the nearest escape pod and blasted our way back to the surface just before the Zombo-Lair blew up. After we got to shore, we see everyone including Crazy Dave." – **Solar Flare**

 **Snow-Pea** : Peashooter. You did it! We won.

 **Peashooter** : I had help.

 **Repeater** : Well… guess the world is saved, for now

 **Peashooter** : Zomboss is dead.

 **Crazy Dave** : Then I guess the Zombies are gonna get stronger in the future.

 **Repeater** : Everyone. Victory is in our hands now! Hurra!

 **Plant Heroes, PBI, and the Plantagon** : Hurra!

"And the Plants win again. After the war… we all got into a new start. **Pea** , **Penelope** and I are now hanging out together, me and **Penelope** didn't have to use our costumes, we just dress up as normal plants would do, same for **Pea**. The others, well… they all got their normal lives back, there's no need to fight since the Zombie Heroes have disappeared without a trace, the Plantagon has been searching them for hours but they couldn't find anyone, not even Super Brainz. I just wish that **Pea** and I would go on a date together, just the two of us. **" – Solar Flare**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN…** Chapter 11: The Date

 **Author : Hi readers, thnx for reading this chapter, I'm sorry it had to be a 50% screenplay because this Chapter has no previous events and no flashbacks. Starting from the next chapter… I will make it 80% story book just for you. This chapter isn't the last yet, we don't know how Peashooter and Sunny Sativum(Solar Flare) will end up, same for Penelope(Green Shadow). Hope you will like the next chapter soon.**


	13. Chapter 11: The Date

Chapter 11: The Date

"After the Plants won against Doctor Zomboss'es evil plan to destroy the world even though **Peashooter** killed him, we went back to our normal lives. Guys… I'm still the narrator here; it's kind of cool for me because I get to act like a **Deadpool** narrator. Do you think that Pea and I would get out together for something special? The war has postponed right?" **–Solar Flare**

They next day after the war, peace have been brought back to Suburbia and all over the world has been saved thanks to the Plants. If it wasn't for **Pea** , the world would be dead in a second. It's 3:00pm in the afternoon. I was just playing **Planterwatch** on the PS4 which **Pea** gave me including the game itself until my phone rang. I picked it up and receive a message, its **Penelope** or her Hero name **Green Shadow**. I replied to her and she said that she'll be available tomorrow afternoon for us to hang out. I ended the call and resume to doing my thing and when I did… my phone rang again, I picked it up and received a text message and it came from **Pea** , I thought it would be **Penelope**. He said to me that he wants me to go with him to his house later tonight and I texted him back and said "Yeah! Sure" and then he said that he'll be waiting for me at Suburbia Park.

Its 7:30pm, I went to the park and saw **Pea** and his **flowerpot-car** parked beside him, I was surprised that he would invite me to his place just so we can hang out. I sat on the left side of the **flowerpot-car** and he sits on the driver seat since he's the driver of course. A few minutes later… when I saw **Pea's** house, I became double surprised that he was actually bringing me to the **FaZe House**! I didn't know his house is also the **FaZe House** , I just thought that **Pea's** House would be a regular house or something like that.

 **Peashooter** : Alright **Sunny** , as I promised. I present to you, the **FaZe House**.

 **Solar Flare** : Whoa, awesome! Wait… whose huge ass house is beside your house?

 **Peashooter** : You mean that green big house beside mine's is called the **OpTc_Gaming House** , **OpTc** and I are neighbours.

 **Solar Flare** : But you guys are enemies!

 **Peashooter** : Oh, that's only in the tournament, we acted like we were rivals but in reality we are good friends, we just play online together and talk about stuff.

 **Solar Flare** : Cool.

 **Peashooter** : Okay. We should see my friends sooner.

And we did, we opened the main door of the **FaZe House** and saw all of the members of **FaZe**. They were actually doing a surprise party for welcoming me as a new member of the clan. I was able to get autographs from **FaZe_Clayster** , **FaZe_Zooma, FaZe_Enable, FaZe_Apex, FaZe_Rain, FaZe_Rain(CSGO),FaZe_Blazeken, FaZe_Niko, FaZe_Blue, FaZe_Teeqo, FaZe_Rug, FaZe_Jev,** and others, but for **Pea** , I idolize him the most. We all had a feast of pizza, drank lots and lots of soda and played dozens of PS4 games all night. After the welcoming party, **Pea** brought me back home.

 **Solar Flare** : I'll just drop of here.

 **Peashooter** : You mean you're just gonna walk home, it's a five minuet walk.

 **Solar Flare** : I'll be fine.

 **Peashooter** : Oh, well. You wanna go out… with me? (Why did I ask her that?!)

 **Solar Flare** : (He's asking me out? This is it! A date… no, just gonna hang out with him, he's my friend after all right?) Sure!

 **Peashooter** : (She said yes? Whoa man, this is it. Tomorrow will be the time! For the first time in my life I'm gonna have a date with a girl!) Great! We'll meet at the park again.

 **Solar Flare** : Oki-doki!

He left while I walked all the way home. The reason why I choose to walk is because that I keep my place a secret. The next day, we both meet again at the same place, then **Penelope** just showed up outta nowhere, she wants to inform **Pea** about their parent's arrival, wait… those two are actually siblings, and they are twins?!

 **Green Shadow** : Hey guys, nice to see both of you here today eh?

 **Peashooter** : Oh, things are starting to get normal, right **Sunny**?

 **Solar Flare** : uh… yeah, totally getting normal pal. Why are you here **Penelope**?

 **Green Shadow** : I came here just to inform my twin brother about our parents coming to see us next week for dinner.

 **Solar Flare** : Cool, anyways I hope you'll find him soon.

 **Green Shadow** : Dude, he's right beside you.

 **Solar Flare** : WHAT! **Pea** is your twin brother?! You didn't tell me.

 **Green Shadow** : It's a secret to keep from the LEAF agency, we are not allowed to give full detail about ourselves to one another. Anyway, **Pea** , next week our parents are gonna visit us for dinner. I see you two are on a date?

 **Peashooter** : what? Um… Yes but as friends!

 **Solar Flare** : Yeah, as friends

 **Green Shadow** : Good. Have fun you two and **Pea** please be home early next week, I still have to cook dinnrer you know.

 **Peashooter** : Don't worry sis, I'll be there after.

 **Penelope** left us be and heads back home. **Pea** asked me where I want to go most besides the arcade, so I said to him "How about the amusement park?" then he says "You serious, I always love that place. It's in Suburbia open right now! We must go there!" Both of us went to the amusement park and saw lots of rides, cobs, a more expensive arcade, and my favourite bubble gum station. We did laser tag first. We teamed up and face our opponents and won a 5,000 score streak prize, and it was a ticket for unlimited soda. We were so happy, we conversed, we tried all the rides and get nausea at the end of each ride, we both chewed gum and best of all… we get to have a great day. It's 5:30pm and we were still sitting on the bench near the shore.

 **Peashooter** : So, how's your first date with a guy?

 **Solar Flare** : It's super cool dude. What I like most was the nausea part.

 **Peashooter** : Oh… that part. Say, **Sunny** …

 **Solar Flare** : Yes **Pea**?

 **Peashooter** : You saw my house right? The **FaZe House**?

 **Solar Flare** : Yeah, why?

 **Peashooter** : There's something I have to show you.

 **Solar Flare** : Your other house?

 **Peashooter** : No, that's my sister's house which is also my house. I'm gonna show you my special place where I met that girl a long time ago, she special to me, too bad I wasn't able to meet her again after that moment.

 **Solar Flare** : Well, I do wanna find out who that special someone is to you.

 **Peashooter** : Great! Together we'll go to the place near the arcade but not in this amusement park, somewhere near my old apartment.

And so we head to that place. We made it to **Pea's** old hometown but it's kinda strange that his place is the same as mine. We went inside our most favourite arcade and looked around the place; it just brings us back old memories from the past. After we looked, he showed us his apartment when he was still a gamer before a **FaZe Clan** member, wait, I just realized that his old apartment is also my apartment till now! We both got inside our apartment, head up to the 8th floor where I'm also at it! We went to his room number, opened the door of that room and saw a hundred opened letters.

 **Peashooter** : Well, this is it. My old room number, every time I go here after dismissal in school, I open my room and saw hundreds of thank you letters and they were all sent to be right at this room beside me.

 **Solar Flare** : (What?! Could it be that… that he was the one who…)

 **Peashooter** : Why do you look so stunned all of a sudden, **Sunny**? It's my room, yes… are you surprised how much letters I received form that girl I met before?

 **Solar Flare** : (His… his room is right beside mine!)

 **Peashooter** : Anyways, I still wasn't able to see her no matter how many times I knock at her door, she still couldn't pick up. Maybe it's best to move on and find another girl. So **Sunny** , where do you live actually?

 **Solar Flare** : Uh… you should see for yourself.

 **Peashooter** : See for your-… NO way, you've been living here this whole time? I can't believe that a Plant hero was also here where I used to stay! Dude, what is your room number?! I must know! (I'm so excited to see her room!)

 **Pea** became super surprised, I didn't even have to tell him where, I just gave him a hint and he figured it out in a second. By the time I opened the door next to his room, I showed him my room and he begins to freeze.

 **Solar Flare** : Uh, **Pea** …

 **Peashooter** : You… you were her? You were that girl?! Those… those letters that were being sended to me was you this whole time?!

 **Solar Flare** : Hold on. You were that guy at the arcade that saved me a long time ago?! I kept on sending letters, they were a hundred of them and the letters you received are mine since I saw the signature I used on those letters? That means…

 **Peashooter** : That means…

 **Both of them** : You were that special someone to me!

 **Peashooter** : I can't believe it! It was you… you were that one I always wanted.

 **Solar Flare** : I'm so happy! I finally found my special plant and it's you!

We smiled in joy and converse more and more non-stop inside my room. We both have a lot of laughs, we started to know each other more often while playing **Planterwatch** on my new PS4 **Pea** gave me during that time I was at the hospital, we played and played **Planterwatch** all night and slept together on my couch but then my nightmares are coming back but as they did, **Pea** woke up and hugged me back to sleep in calm. After morning came, I woke up and felt something warm like a nice hug; I looked down at my upper body and saw **Pea** hugging me while he's sleeping. I felt like I'm ready to tell him but as I did, my roommate **Wall Knight** came back from the LEAF agency and sees me and **Pea** on my couch.

 **Wall Knight** : Hello **Sunny**.

 **Solar Flare** : **Wally**! It's good to see that you made it back here after the war. I've been waiting for you for three days!

 **Pea** : YAWN… Huh? Is that **Wall Knight**? Dude are those your stuff? I didn't know that you two are roommates.

 **Solar Flare** : We were since last year.

 **Wall Knight** : **Sunny**. I'll be busy again at the LEAF agency again later, I came here only to inform you that your parents are so worried about you and want to see you again for dinner next week. Anyway's just get ready for them. Bye now!

 **Solar Flare** : Bye **Wally**.

 **Peashooter** : Guess your parents are coming here next week? That goes for my parents too huh?

 **Solar Flare** : Maybe I should introduce them to you.

 **Peashooter** : That will do, I haven't even seen you parents yet. Hey I should also introduce you to my parents to.

 **Solar Flare** : That sounds double nice.

That was the end of our first date together as friends, but I'm still not sure if he loves me or not, the truth is that I love him and I want to be with him till the very end. After **Pea** left his old apartment which is also where I'm at, I went back to sleep and smiled in joy. My parents will come see me next week and I hope **Pea** will introduce himself to them.

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 12: Family Dinner

 **Author : Hi readers… Tune in for more updates of this story.**


	14. Chapter 12: Family Dinner

**Author : *(action). ( ) stands for self-speaking or conscious. " " stands for narration... Enjoy :D**

Chapter 12: Family Dinner

"Previously on chapter 11, we had a great date together. I finally found my special person and it was **Pea** all along! But will our parents like our dates?" **– Solar Flare (Sunflower)**

"My parents are coming to see me next week. Same goes for **Pea's** parents. While he left, I was texting **Penelope** about her twin brother if he's available next week, she asked me why."

 **Green Shadow** : *gasp* You really do like him don't you?!

 **Solar Flare** : Well… Yes! Yes I do!

 **Green Shadow** : Aww. Hold on, I'm patching you through **Pea**.

"And she did. The moment **Pea** answered his call…"

 **Peashooter** : Hey **Sunny** how's it going?

 **Solar Flare** : Great. Thanks for staying with me last night.

 **Peashooter** : No problem pal. Hey, can I ask you something?

 **Solar Flare** : Sure, what is it?

 **Peashooter** : My parents are coming here to my house for dinner next week's Saturday. I just wanted to ask you if you are available because my brother isn't gonna be there. I wish you can come here so I can introduce them to you.

 **Solar Flare** : I'll go. Hey **Pea** … My parents are inviting me to my cousin's 6th birthday party, they said that I can bring a friend on the way, will you go with me? I only wanted to ask you this because I want them to know you to.

 **Peasooter** : (Her parents? Oh yeah, we said that we'll introduce ourselves with our parents since last night. Can't believe I forgot that) Thanks **Sunny** and I'll be there.

"I ended the call and went back to the LEAF agency to see if there is any irregularity on the world and the status says none of the above. Grass Knuckles asked me if I was still okay during that time I was dying back at the **Zombo-Lair** and I said "Dude, seriously?! Can't believe you would ask me that!". "Sorry, it's just that everyone in LEAF was so worried about, I mean everyone was worried as hell." He said, the plant heroes and I have found nothing. **Penelope** was starting to get some ideas for searching all of the Zombie heroes. After work, I got back home same with **Penelope** , soon later… I began to do gaming again and again."

- **4 days later-**

"It's been a week already, **Pea's** parents and my parents are coming to see us, Just **Pea's** only. **Pea** called on the phone and he says…"

 **Peashooter** : Hey **Sunny** , my parents are coming to my house tomorrow night.

 **Solar Flare** : Thanks for telling me **Pea**. Oh, the next day after tomorrow, I'll be at my cousin's birth day party at his house where my parents will be.

 **Peashooter** : Thanks for telling me to. I'll go with you there as well.

"Our plan is set. The next day, I went to **Pea's** house which is also **Penelope's** and **Repeaters**. I knocked at the door three times straight and someone opened it, it was **Penelope**. She brought me around the house and we saw **Pea** at the beach near their backyard, too bad that **Repeater** wasn't able to come since he's still busy at the **PBI**. **Pea** sees me waving my right leaf blade and as I did, I began to see a plant washed up out on the sand."

 **Solar Flare** : Guys… Who's that plant over there?

 **Peashooter** : Huh? Strange, I've never seen someone who got dragged here by the see.

 **Green Shadow** : Come on guys, Let's check it out. He might be in danger, we are Plant Heroes and Plant-Ops right?

We went to the plant on our beach and we were so shocked what we just saw. It was **Torchwood!**

 **Peashooter** : No F****ing way… It's **Torchwood**!

 **Green Shadow** : But how?! He died during the war in Vietnam.

 **Solar Flare** : Guys. I think he's waking up!

 **Torchwood** : *Yawn* Huh? Where the heck am I?! **Pea** , **Green Shadow** and **Solar Flare**?! Is this heaven?

"We were so surprised that **Pea's** Plant-Ops leader is still alive. We brought **Torchwood** back and healed his wounds he got from that grenade blast he had in Vietnam. He asked **Pea** about the mission and Doctor Zomboss, **Pea** said that Zomboss is dead and the war is over for now."

 **Torchwood** : I'm glad to see you and your sister alive, now where are we?

 **Peashooter** : We are at my house. My parents are coming here later tonight for dinner.

 **Torchwood** : Well no shit, I see you have girlfriend now huh?

 **Peashooter** : Shut up dude. We're only friends (I still like her though.)

 **Solar Flare** : He's right, we're just friends (I still like him though.)

 **Torchwood** : Yeah right. Hey **Green Shadow** , mind if I help you cook?

 **Green Shadow** : Sure, that is if your body can endure the pain you took.

 **Torchwood** : I'm Plant-Ops, I can't die easily.

"So **Torchwood** and **Penelope** began to cook dinner for tonight while **Pea** was just sitting there at the living room crying out of joy. He was so happy that his friend survived the explosion that **Gargantuar** did on **Torchwood**. **Pea** told me about **Torchwood** with him during the war, he said to me that he was the one who created the Plant-Ops team by orders of the Plantagon and Crazy Dave, **Pea** stopped crying the moment that **Torchwood** came back to him after cooking, He gave **Pea** a hug and a brofist. Seeing those two makes me think that I might lose my friends forever, including **Penelope**. Three hours have passed, the dining table is fancily made ready, we all have good hygiene and most of all, **Torchwood** is our chef of the night, **Penelope** tasted his dish and she loved it like she never tasted something so good rather than her own cooking, that part I didn't know that **Torchwood** was a professional chef before the war, after we prepared the dish, the doorbell rang. **Pea** opened the main door and it was his parents, **The Shooter family**."

 **Ms. Shooter** : My little Plant, you've grown so big already, and look at you my baby **Penelope** , I've never thought that you two would be this successful before. Where's **Repeater**?

 **Green Shadow** : He wasn't able to come because his really busy for the night at the **PBI**.

 **Mr. Shooter** : Well, he's our eldest son, what a very responsible plant we all have.

 **Mr. Shooter** : My goodness, both of you… look at this house, its ginormous! How on earth did you get so much money?!

 **Green Shadow** : We both had good jobs that's all.

 **Mr. Shooter** : I see you've got a girlfriend now huh **Pea?**

 **Peashooter** : Sorry dad, this is not my girlfriend. She's just my friend.

 **Solar Flare** : Evening sir. My name is **Sunny Sativum** , I'm **Pea's** friend

 **Mr. Shooter** : Nice to see you **Sunny**. You know, his mom and I were thinking that he'll get married someday.

 **Ms. Shooter** : Harold… not in front of our son and his new friend.

 **Solar Flare** : Nah, it's okay mam.

 **Peashooter** : Mom, Dad… Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

"We all conversed in the living room while **Torchwood** is still preparing the meal, soon after… we were all having a great time together."

 **Ms. Shooter** : So… **Sunny** , where are you from?

 **Solar Flare** : ME? I'm from the apartment near the Suburbia park.

 **Mr. Shooter** : What's your job though?

 **Solar Flare** : Oh, I work at the LEAF agency as a Plant Hero.

 **Ms. Shooter** : You? A sunflower who works at LEAF as a Plant Hero?! Tell me… What's your hero name?

 **Solar Flare** : Me…

 **Peashooter** : She just wants to keep that as a secret mom, sorry though.

 **Ms. Shooter** : It's okay **Pea**. Sorry to ask you that **Sunny** , I just want to know if you are **Solar Flare** , you just look exactly like her,

 **Solar Flare** : It's okay miss, and yes… I am **Solar Flare**.

 **Ms. Shooter** : No way! My daughter's friend is also **Solar Flare**?!

 **Green Shadow** : Wait, You never knew about my friends?

 **Ms. Shooter** : Me and your dad were so busy at Japan that we didn't check the world wide news about you **Penelope**.

 **Mr. Shooter** : Hey Linda. This food is amazing. I must know who cooked this.

 **Ms. Shooter** : Obviously, its **Penelope.**

 **Green Shadow** : No mom, its **Pea's** friend **Torchwood**.

 **Ms. Shooter** : Torchwood, *gasp* You mean thee **Torchwood** , great Sargent of **Pea's** team Plant-Ops?!

"Torchwood came out of the kitchen to bring out the deserts and sweets for **Pea's** parents. Suddenly the **Shooters** greeted **Torchwood** and commented on his cooking, they said that it was one of the best foods they've ever tasted. After dinner they left but before they do, they were talking to **Pea**."

 **Ms. Shooter** : Hey **Pea.**

 **Peashooter** : Yes mom?

 **Ms. Shooter** : Is that your girlfriend?

 **Peashooter** : My goodness mom, she's just my friend.

 **Mr. Shooter** : Oh… Your face is turning red.

 **Peashooter** : Okay okay, I do like her.

 **Mr. Shooter** : Look son, I know you like her but do you deserve her?

 **Ms. Shooter** : Look son. What your father is trying to tell you is if you want her, take it slowly okay?

 **Peashooter** : Okay mom, bye dad.

 **The Shooters** : Bye son. Love you!

- **Meanwhile-**

 **Green Shadow** : So, **Sunny** … how are my parents?

 **Solar Flare** : Pretty good so far.

 **Green Shadow** : My parents are starting to like you.

 **Solar Flare** : Yeah. I noticed.

 **Torchwood** : hey guys. I'm gonna leave soon, tell **Pea** I said hi okay?

 **Solar Flare** : Okay.

"After The **Shooters** and **Torchwood** left the house, I was acting a bit strange. **Penelope** asked me if I was okay with her parents and I said "Its fine **Penelope** , your parents like me." But then something else got into my mind…"

 **Green Shadow** : Sunny? Your face is turning red or is it about my brother?

 **Solar Flare** : Hey **Penelope** , do you think that **Pea** really likes me?

 **Green Shadow** : I don't know **Sunny** , you've been acting so different now, back then before we met, you were so jolly, cheerful and always positive, now you look like you fell in love or something. Ever since **Pea** and his team saved you at the **Solar base** in the Sahara desert a few months ago, you started to have feelings for him.

 **Solar Flare** : You're right, I was so close to death, I saw him getting hurt a lot. Even though he has no powers like me, he was still able to risk his life trying to save me. Maybe it's time for me to confess to **Pea** once and for all.

 **Pea** was heading towards me and **Penelope.** He asked me if he can still come with me to my cousin's birthday party and I said "sure." And I went back home before 11:00PM.

- **The Next Day-**

"Today is my cousin's birthday, I was getting ready for the party, **Pea** however is already ahead of me waiting at the park. I went out of my room, made it to the park and meet up with him. We got inside his car and we drove off, I was giving him directions while he was driving, a few minutes later… we have arrive, I never knew that **Nancy's** house was a manor. We both knocked on the door and a Sunflower answered, it was her cousin **Nancy** … it's her birthday today and I brought her a gift after greeting her, **Pea** and I went inside and saw so many Sunflowers, and then my parents just showed up in front of us…"

 **Mr. Sativum** : Well if it isn't our daughter **Sunny Sativum** , I see that you have grown into a success like your mother and I dreamed of.

 **Solar Flare** : Hi dad, mom.

 **Ms. Sativum** : Sweety… is that your boyfriend beside you?

 **Solar Flare** : No mom, this is **Pea** , he's my new friend.

 **Mr. Sativum** : New friend huh… come, your cousin is about to blow her birthday candle on her cake. (Whoever is that guy, I'm starting to feel like he's no good for my daughter)

 **Solar Flare** : Right dad. Come on **Pea**.

 **Peashooter** : Okay **Sunny** (Man, she really has a lot of relatives like me, she must be the only child that her parents have, I'm starting to think that her dad hates me now)

 **Solar Flare** : Oh, **Pea** … I didn't tell you this yet. I have no brother. I'm the only daughter my parents have.

 **Peashooter** : Oh, thanks for telling me that. (Are you kidding me?! I was right?!)

"After **Nancy** blew her wish-candle, we had a feast in the night; the party is still on going. While **Pea** and I are sitting beside my parents, they became super curios at him…"

 **Ms. Sativum** : So, **Pea** … How old are you?

 **Peashooter** : Me… I'm 18.

 **Ms. Sativum** : Wow. My **Sunny** here is also the same age as you. Tell me **Pea** , you must have a job right, and if you have… where do you work?

 **Peashooter** : I have a job, and I'm an agent from the Plant-Ops team in the Plantagon.

 **Mr. Sativum** : Dear god! You work for Plantagon's most elite force with **Sargent Torchwood**?! That's amazing! (even though he works for the Plant-Ops which is my favourite team, I still don't like him!)

 **Peashooter** : I know it is sir. I'm also the backup agent for the LEAF agency to support the Plant Heroes like **Sunny**.

 **Mr. Sativum** : Well… that's great, you get paid double for doing that. (Shit. He's even assigned to support my daughter and her friends; he must be a stalker for her)

 **Peashooter** : (Jeez, I can tell the look on his face that he hates me so much, he wouldn't even give me a handshake the moment we saw each other for the first time, the good thing is that **Ms. Sativum** likes me to hang out with **Sunny** )

 **Mr. Sativum** : So. **Pea** , I heard that you were in Vietnam two weeks ago during the war and I also heard that you lost most of your teammates including **Sargent Torchwood** himself.

 **Peashooter** : Yes sir, it's true. I lost most of my team but **Torchwood** is still alive, his death was a hoax to the public and the world.

 **Mr. Sativum** : So it's only the two of you left? Must be sad, plus if the Plantagon's special elite force has no more plants, then they'll consider it as an extinct team.

 **Peashooter** : It's cool, the Plantagon will make a new team after all.

 **Mr. Sativum** : I see. (He and **Torchwood** are the only two that the Plantagon has now? How the hell did **Mellonpult** and **Wallnut** die?!)

"After the feast, we all had games for little **Nacny** , I'm already a young adult same for **Pea** , so we just went to the living room with my parents. We were conversing non-stop, my dad was going somewhere and calls **Pea** to join him, I don't know why but he joined my dad while I was still talking with my mom."

 **Mr. Sativum** : **Pea** , a word with you.

 **Peashooter** : What is it sir?

 **Mr. Sativum** : Look kid, I after this party is over, I want you to stay away from my daughter, I don't want you to see her, talk to her or ever hear a word from her, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

 **Peashooter** : But… but sir, what did I ever do wrong to her?

 **Mr. Sativum** : Listen here you dickhead. My daughter almost died during the **Solar base** incident because of you!

 **Peashooter** : What does that have to do with me?! I only saved her from death, it was the zombies who tried to kill her!

 **Mr. Sativum** : WHY YOU LITTLE!…

"Suddenly I began to hear yelling near the doorway, I followed its echoing sound and when I did, I saw my dad beating up **Pea**."

 **Solar Flare** : OMG! Dad, what are you doing?!

 **Ms. Sativum** : Hank?! What the f**k are you doing?! That's **Sunny's** friend!

 **Mr. Sativum** : This is none of your business!

 **Solar Flare** : But **Pea** is my business!

 **Ms. Sativum** : Hank are you crazy?! There are tons of kids here who just saw this violence!

 **Mr. Sativum** : Shit! My bad (Can't believe that my anger got into me from this bastard)

 **Solar Flare** : Why Dad, why?! **Pea** didn't do anything wrong!

 **Mr. Sativum** : You almost died because of him! I saw every report from the **PBI** and it was stated the you were kidnapped by him!

 **Solar Flare** : What, dad… that's not true!

"As everyone in **Nancy's** house got stunned, **Torchwood** came inside from the main door saying that **Pea** forgot to bring his credit card."

 **Torchwood** : Yo **Pea**! You here, I see lots of Sunflowers here, Oh shit! **Pea** , what the f**k happened to you?! Hey! Whoever did this, explain to me why!

 **Mr. Sativum** : It's **Sargent Torchwood**! It's an honour to see you Serge.

 **Torchwood** : So it was you who f**ked my pal here huh?!

 **Mr. Sativum** : I… I… didn't mean to. He kidnapped her and brought her to the **Solar base** three weeks ago

 **Solar Flare** : Torchwood help please, tell him that **Pea** didn't do it.

 **Torchwood** : So that's your daddy huh…and he did what?!

 **Solar Flare :** that **Pea** didn't kidnap me.

 **Torchwood** : Your dad is right, I checked **Repeater's** report on **Peashooter** and it was stated that he was brainwashed to kidnap you.

 **Peashooter** : What?! My brother didn't even told me that.

 **Solar Flare** : You bastard! How could you **Pea**?! After all those moments we had together?!

 **Ms. Sativum** : Sunny, don't go.

 **Nancy** : Sunny, please.

 **Peashooter** : Sunny!…

"I watched **Pea** bleeding and bruised up on the floor while everyone saw what happened including my birthday girl, I cried so hard I just couldn't handle my dad's action to **Pea** , so I ran to **Nancy's** backyard and cry and cry again, but as I did, **Pea** followed me."

 **Peashooter** : Sunny, let me explain.

 **Solar Flare** : No! Stay away from me! You brought me to my death!

 **Peashooter** : But I saved you. I didn't know that I was brainwashed that time!

 **Solar Flare** : My dad is right. In the end, you bring me nothing but death!

 **Peashooter** : I thought we were friends **Sunny**.

 **Solar Flare** : I guess we were wrong.

 **Peashooter** : Come on **Sunny** , that's already in the past, we have to move on now. Good is already coming here because of us, we don't bring death… we save everyone from death. Look **Sunny** , I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I know that you are still sad and super angry at me but do you want us to be friends no longer?

 **Solar Flare** : *still crying*I… I… still wanna be friends.

 **Peashooter** : so… will you forgive me?

 **Solar Flare** : *Still crying* Apology accepted.

 **Peashooter** : Guess your dad is still gonna beat up my ass, good thing **Torchwood** saved me there otherwise I would be dead in **Nancy's** house. Your dad really scares me from the start; I think I'm getting used to him already. Wait… **Sunny** , why are you still crying, and your face… it's starting to turn red?!

 **Solar Flare** : Pea… Ever since we met that day back at the arcade as kids, I was already feeling so happy. You would always watch over me, you even try to be nice to me even if I'm just a Sunflower who can barely move, and you were always there for me when I was about to die in the **Zombo-Lair**.

 **Peashooter** : Uhh… well what are friends for?

 **Solar Flare** : That's not the point! I… I… I REALLY LIKE YOU **PEA**!

 **Peashooter** : As a friend?

 **Solar Flare** : No! As in I really, really like you! Do you even like me **Pea**?!

"I was so sad and heartbroken when **Pea** was the plant who kidnapped me, I was still crying because I want to know I **Pea** likes me or not! I've always like him ever since the day we met when I was still a kid at the arcade. I was about to burst a huge amount of tears, but then suddenly he said…"

 **Peashooter** : (She really likes me?! No choice but to confess back) Of course I do **Sunny**. I always liked you ever since we were still kids back then, look **Sunny** , your dad hates me but I don't care, I just wanna be with you, always.

 **Solar Flare** : I… I want to be with you to!

"We both hugged so tightly that we couldn't breathe anymore, we both cried so heavily that we just can't stop! After a while, we were heading back to **Nancy's.** As we did, we saw **Torchwood** shouting at us saying "above behind you! Get down!" we saw an ice ball that was heading straight for us, we were almost done for but then **Torchwood** managed to save us from the ice by using his pistol. Everyone saw what happened to us, then suddenly… The Zombie Heroes Showed up outta nowhere!"

 **Torchwood** : It was **Brain Freeze** who tried to kill you both a while ago. He was also the one who kidnapped **Solar Flare** three weeks ago.

 **Mr. Sativum** : Torchwood told me everything about you **Pea** , you did not kidnap here.

 **Peashooter** : But the my brother's report says that I was the one who kidnapped her.

 **Torchwood** : No **Pea**. Before the **Solar Base** incident, I was there with your brother spying on **Solar Flare** , when suddenly… someone who looks exactly just like you came close to her and bags her. Your brother made his report too early while I followed the kidnapper and saw a torn part of you, it was a disguise. When I looked at the kidnapper, It was **Brain Freeze**. You were being framed to the public and **PBI's** records.

 **Peashooter** : Should have known that my brother makes his reports too fast. I thought that I was the one.

 **Torchwood** : You were only programmed to kill Crazy Dave, that was you only objective to Zomboss.

 **Peashooter** : You hear that **Sunny** , it was your rival who did it, not me.

 **Solar Flare** : Thank God! Dad the Zombie heroes are here ready to kill us all! What do we do?!

 **Mr. Sativum** : Sweety… your mother and I and all of your relatives, we are Sunflowers and we will help **Torchwood** and **Pea** win!

 **Solar Flare** : I'll contact **Green Shadow**!

"We all join forces with the Plant-Ops team to defeat the Zombie Heroes. The Zombie Heroes starts their attack by using brute force. My family was getting weaker and some of them took a hit but they're still alive. **Pea** , **Torchwood** and I fought back but they were just too strong for the three of us then suddenly… **Penelope** showed up at **Nancy's** roof firing magical peas at them."

 **Solar Flare** : Penelope! You came.

 **Green Shadow** : Duh. I came here as quick as I could, I don't want you to die girl!

 **Torchwood** : I'm so glad she and I came here, if not then this place would be toast in a second.

 **Peashooter** : Chit chat later, cover me while I heal the **Sativums**. **Sunny** , on me!

 **Solar Flare** : Got it **Pea**!

"The four of us tried to save everyone from the Zombie Heroes and we successfully did. Just how did the Zombies became so invisible to the LEAF radar?"

 **Solar Flare** : Penelope, how come these Zombies are so invisible to the LEAF radar?!

 **Green Shadow** : I don't even know!

 **Torchwood** : They were using state of the art tech level 5 cold blooded belts. Those gadgets can hide their body temperatures from being exposed from the LEAF radar!

 **Peashooter** : Guess that's why they weren't attacks for days. They were watching me and **Sunny** the whole time! How did you know all this?

 **Torchwood** : Solar Flare's dad was a spy for the Plantagon, he investigates every crime scene that Zomboss is doing for the past 18 years, not so bad for an old timer huh.

 **Peashooter** : I didn't know that.

 **Green Shadow** : Same bro.

 **Solar Flare** : He said that he's a doctor for the sick.

 **Torchwood** : Yeah and also a war medic. Your family has been medics for 3 generations.

 **Solar Flare** : He never told me.

"Torchwood and **Penelope** are still defending us from the Zombie Heroes; they are starting to apply more brute force. Meanwhile, **Pea** was able to save **Mr Sativum** from bleeding."

 **Peashooter** : Are you alright sir?

 **Mr Sativum** : You still save me even though I nearly killed you?

 **Peashooter** : We'll matter with that later, first we need to defend ourselves.

"As we all fired back at the Zombie Heroes, they began to get weaker and weaker, they fall back and victory I let my guard when suddenly, I got hit by a dagger from behind, I turned around in fear and saw the **Brain Freeze** summoning another ice dagger and threw it straight to my centre-stem, **Pea** was so filled with rage he grabbed **Torchwood's** pistol and shoots **Brain Freeze** on the head, now that **Brain Freeze** is for ever dead, I was bleeding to my death. I cried in agony and began to collapse on **Pea's** arms. My entire family began to cry seeing my bleed to death."

 **Peashooter** : No no no no no! Not like this **Sunny**. Please stay strong.

 **Green Shadow** : Sunny, you can't die!

 **Mr Sativum** : No, **Sunny**! Someone help!

 **Torchwood** : You're the doctor dude.

 **Mr Sativum** : She got stabbed from the heart, it's beyond my knowledge for surgery, so you see… its already too late.

 **Solar Flare** : P… **Pea** …

 **Peashooter** : It's okay **Sunny** , someone will heal you.

 **Solar Flare** : I… **I love you** … *dies from bleeding*

 **Peashooter** : Noooooooooooooooo!

"After I died, Everyone cried, even my friend **Penelope**. I finally confessed to my crush. It was a big farewell to me and everyone I-"

 **Peashooter** : I cannot let this happen!

"What is **Pea** doing? I'm already dead and there's nothing we can do."

 **Peashooter** : Torchwood, During our days at the army, we studied advanced surgery right?

 **Torchwood** : Oh! But even if we try to operate on her, she's already dead.

 **Peashooter** : I don't think she's dead yet.

 **Mr Sativum** : What are you saying? (might be that stupid brainwashing thing again)

 **Peashooter** : Didn't you notice?! **Sunny** may be dead but her heart isn't.

 **Mr Sativum** : You're right, The ice daggers slowly kills her, quick… to the operating room in **Nancy's** house.

"They brought me into the operating room getting ready to do surgery. This time, **Pea** is going to operate on me while **Torchwood** and my Dad are gonna watch and support him. He begins to cut me open and asks **Torchwood** for clamps and tweezers then **Pea** managed to remove the icy daggers, after a short amount of time, **Pea** stitched me up and used solar power on me. The moment I woke up… I was able to see **Pea** again and he's crying, also **Torchwood** and my dad. **Pea** hugged me so tight, after that, my dad hugged me to, I couldn't move for a while so **Pea** carried me back to the others outside. Everyone is so happy to see me alive, I was crying with joy, after moments have passed, **Pea** was gonna ask me something to me…"

 **Solar Flare** : I'm alive! I could have sworn that I died

 **Peashooter** : I was able to save you again by performing surgery on you.

 **Solar Flare** : You operated on me? But your 18.

 **Peashooter** : And I am a trained surgeon during the war.

 **Solar Flare** : Thank you so much **Pea**!

 **Peashooter** : Uh… **Sunny**.

 **Solar Flare** : YES…

 **Peashooter** : The moment I saw you a long time ago, I've always wanted to see you again in the future and now here you are, I really like you **Sunny** , we played a lot of games together, we shared our thoughts and most of all, we both love to have some laugh. **Sunny** , will you be my girlfriend?

"Everyone heard what he just said, including **Torchwood** and **Penelope**. They all smiled waiting for my answer, I looked at my mom and dad and they think that **Pea** is the right plant for me, the moment **Pea** asked me that, I said to him…"

 **Solar Flare** : Yes… **YES, I want to be your GIRLFRIEND**!

"And everyone cheered. After that long night even though **Nancy's** roof got damaged, my parents and the others all went home including **Penelope** and **Torchwood** while **Nancy's** parents are paying 100,000$ for the roof, they're rich anyway. As for me and **Pea** , we both got inside my apartment which was also his and slept together on my couch inside my room."

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Chapter 13: The Proposal

 **Author : Tune in for another chapter.**


	15. Chapter 13: The Proposal

**Author : * * action ( ) self-conscious or talking to yourself " " narration. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 13: The Proposal

"Guys… I'm now **Pea's** girlfriend, I can't believe it! After all that trouble at my Cousin **Nancy's** house, we all had a great time! My father likes **Pea** now, same for my mom. Guys… what will happen next to me and **Pea**? We'll just find out even if it takes years. I'm still the narrator for this chapter to." – **Solar Flare** **(Sunny Sativum)**

"It was still mid-night. **Pea** and I were still playing **Planterwatch** in our apartment. We both got hungry, so we decided to order food by delivery. We called in **McDonald's** and told our order and our address to them, after 30 minutes of playing **Planterwatch** while waiting for our mid-night snack, we heard my doorbell rang , **Pea** opened the door for me because I'm still healing due to the surgery he applied on me. He saw the delivery boy from **McDonald's** holding our order, he said that the total is 4.00$, **Pea** pays him and brings the meal the table in front of my couch-bed. We all ate at the same time playing **Planterwatch**. Hours have passed and its already 3:00PM, I was super sleepy, same with **Pea**. I fell asleep first and l my head landed on **Pea** , after that… **Pea** fell asleep to and we both lie down together while my TV and the PS4 was still on. The time that morning came, we both woke up and saw **Wall knight** , I was expecting that since he's my roommate and he also has a spare room key to our room."

 **Wall knight** : My friend, are you hurt?! **Green Shadow** told me and everyone on the LEAF agency that you were attacked last night!

 **Solar Flare** : Nah, it's cool, I was saved by **Green** and the Plant-Ops.

 **Wall Knight** : Thank goodness you're okay. I was still with the LEAF for night duty, the Zombie Heroes were using advanced tech to hide themselves from our radar?

 **Peashooter** : Yeah, I see you've read my report for the **PBI** huh.

 **Wall knight** : LEAF has always partnered up with the **PBI** for any cases, crime scenes and Intel.

 **Solar Flare** : Hey **Wally** , where are the Zombie Heroes right now?

 **Wall Knight** : I don't know but if they try to harm anyone in our world, then we'll be there to defend the plants and humanity.

"After **Wall knight** said his words, **Pea** went home already while me and **Wall knight** converse. Just how long will **Pea** and I stay together as a couple?"

- **5 Years Later** -

"It's been five years, I'm still on the same routine, **Pea** has been taking a really long vacation at the beach near **Penelope's** house now ever since peace has been brought back to the world, **Penelope**... still the same old hardworking Plant Hero we have for LEAF, **Torchwood** … He's been visiting his two best agents **Mellonpult's** graveand **Wallnnut's** grave in Vietnam every day. I was just with **Penelope** at the meeting with the Plant Heroes and **Captain Combustible** says…"

 **Captain Combustible** : Everyone, listen up. The Zombie Heroes have been hiding from us for five years now ever since the attack at **Solar Flare's** Cousin's house… the Plantagon decided that we will all go for a long vacation in Hawaii!

 **Plant Heroes** : *CHEERING*

 **Solar Flare** : A vacation on Hawaii?! That's awesome, right **Penelo** … I mean, **Green Shadow**?

 **Green Shadow** : I know right?! Hey, you wanna invite your boyfriend over, he's still at the beach near his and my house?

 **Solar Flare** : Heck yeah!

"I called **Pea** on the phone and he answered…"

 **Peashooter** : Hey, how's work **Sunny**?

 **Solar Flare** : Great. The Plantagon is going to LEAF out to Hawaii tomorrow at 6:00AM! You wanna come with me?

 **Peashooter** : Do I?! I always want to go to Hawaii! This is going to be my first time dude!

 **Solar Flare** : Wait… you've never been to Hawaii before?

 **Peashooter** : Yeah man, hope we meet at the Plantagon airlines tomorrow morning. (We've been dating for 5 years now. I bought this ring for her and I think it's time for me to ask her)

"The next day, The Plant Heroes and I went to the airport, we saw **Snow-Pea** , **Repeater** and **Pea** waiting for me near the Plantagon airlines."

 **Solar Flare** : Pea. You made it.

 **Peashooter** : Well, wouldn't be here for nothing.

 **Captain Combustible** : Peashooter and the **PBI**? You're coming with us? You can't go, you weren't invited by the Plantagon.

 **Repeater** : We have **VIP's**.

 **Captain Combustible** : Oh…

 **Snow-Pea** : Alright plants, to Hawaii!

"We got inside the plane and everyone is seated. I was sitting beside my boyfriend while his brother and **Snow-Pea** sat beside each other. We took off sky high. We waited for hours until at last… we made it to Hawaii. We landed, and received our luggage, after that we went to the 5 star hotel that the Plantagon paid for us including our assigned rooms. **Grass Knuckles, Chompzilla** and **Spudow** went inside room 300, **Captain Combustible, Betta-Carrotina** and **Wall knight** went inside room 301, **Night Cap, Reapeater** and **Snow-Pea** went inside room 302, and **Penelope, Pea** and I went inside room 303. Room 303 has only two beds while the other rooms have three. **Penelope** insisted me to share my bed for **Pea's** and I did."

 **Green Shadow** : Hey **Sunny** , this room has two beds only, dibs on the one at the left. You share the right side with **Pea**.

 **Solar Flare** : Wait, why do you have to take one bed for yourself?

 **Green Shadow** : Because my brother here doesn't want me to share beds.

 **Peahooter** : It's okay **Sunny** , you can have this bed, I'll just sleep on the floor.

 **Solar Flare** : No, let it be, I'll get used to it (I'm sleeping beside him again? Cool.)

"After we got inside our rooms unpacking our stuff in our luggage, we all started to explore the entire Hawaii, took a lot of photos and selfies. **Pea** , **Penelope** and I were having so much fun taking photos of the volcano, the others were having fun to. It has been a while since the Zombie Heroes began to hide away from us. Its already night time, we were eating dinner at the buffet, **Pea** and I saw at the hotel's head chef and we were double surprised that it was **Torchwood**!"

 **Torchwood** : Hey, it's you guys. I never thought I'd ever saw you again **Pea**.

 **Peashooter** : I thought you still in Vietnam visiting our teammate's grave.

 **Torchwood** : Nah. I had time to go here since I got a job here of course.

 **Solar Flare** : I noticed. Hey, now that you work here… would you mind telling us if there is an Arcade here?

 **Torchwood** : You're 22 years old already and you still go to the arcade? Okay then, the arcade is just at the back next to the exit in this buffet. I hope you'll enjoy this place.

 **Solar Flare** : I will, come on **Pea** , let's go to the arcade after dinner.

 **Peashooter** : Sure **Sunny**.

"After dinner, **Pea** and I went inside the arcade, we saw so many games and sets. We tried every game in the arcade for the whole night, we got tired in the end when it was mid-night already. We both got inside our room and saw **Penelope** sleeping like an angel, **Pea** and I began to sleep on the same bed."

- **4 Days Later** -

"Everyone was having a great time. **Spudow** was drinking loads of heavy alcohol and got drunk while playing Solitaire, **Penelope** is reading books in the hotel's library and for me… I went surfing with **Pea** and the others where hang gliding to the top of the sky! We only have one day left of fun before going back to our regular basis. It was night-time again but his time it was the last dinner we had together. The Plant Heroes, **Repeater** and **Snow-Pea** are at the buffet again, **Pea** brought me to a special table that wasn't paid by the Plantagon but **Pea** paid it for us, everyone was having so much fun talking to each other and eating **Torchwood's** cooking while I was still with **Pea** just conversing and enjoying **Torchwood's** cooking. **Pea's** face was starting to turn red, same goes for me. We both mocked each other about our faces and we laughed like hell, after that… I thanked **Pea** for this night for everything even coming here to Hawaii and he said that it was no problem at all. Who knew that a couple like us were already having so much fun in just five days? I was about to leave the buffet but then **Pea** was asking me something super important at the same time he's getting super nervous, sweat came out of his head and my heart is starting to go wild, he says…"

 **Peashooter** : Sunny Sativum. Ever since we both met at the arcade a long time ago and saw each other again at the hospital… I always loved you, even if I get hurt or die, I will always get hurt protecting you as my very special friend. I never want to lose my most special friend, that's you. I want to be with you every day until death, you were my best reason for joining Plant-Ops, made me a very happy plant and you always forgive me even if I did a huge mistake a long time ago on my very first mission and the **Zombo-Lair**. So **Sunny** … *pulls out the diamond ring* will… will… Will… you… **marry me?** (OMG, why am I doing this on a very perfect spot on this buffet, I know the robes are red here but damn, will she just reject me?! Guess she prefers another plant in the end. ;_;)

"Pea just asked me a very special question; this is the most important part of life! I love **Pea** so much I also want be with him for ever. The Plant Heroes, **Pea's** brother and **Snow-Pea** are just looking at us two at the other side of the glass window, they're giving us a thumb's up and they were clapping silently. I looked at **Penelope** and she was telling me to go for it because this is my chance. I looked back at **Pea** happily while crying in joy and said…"

 **Solar Flare** : Yes… I WILL!

 **Peashooter** : (She actually accepts me?! Best night of my life!)

"After **Pea** inserted the ring to my right leaf blade, we kissed but on the lips! Honestly, that was my very first kiss on the lips. Everyone was cheering so happily and proudly. After our vacation in Hawaii, we all head back to our homes. Now that my boyfriend who is now my soul mate just proposed to me and I accepted it, we're going to get married!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER… Chapter 14: A Happy Wedding!

 **Author : To all my readers, I am from steam, if you want to be my friend just search my steam name ScOu and add me if you have a steam account of course, my profile picture is the same as the one on this website. Remember guys, the next chapter is going to end this story, after that there will be a sequel of this story. Tune in for the adorable Sunflower known as Solar Flare from PvZ: Heroes who is now a 22 year old sunflower getting married to a simple yet regular plant named Peashooter. Tune in for the final chapter.**


	16. Chapter 14: A Happpy Wedding!

**Author : Chapters 11 to 14 are part of this story, its just that I forgot to put that on the intro, also this story should have a happy ending after the war. Chapter 11 and 14 are part of the progress of chapter 1 to 10. Here comes the ending my readers!**

Chapter 14: A Happy Wedding!

"Last time on Chapter 13… sorry guys it's me **Peashooter** , Solar Flare just finished her role as the narrator. Guess I'm narrating this final chapter huh? Don't worry guys, I'm blushing as hell here! I hope this is going to be a good ending for me and **Sunny**."- **Peashooter**

 **February 23, 2005 -** "After our vacation to Hawaii, we got back to our normal days. I was just making some new youtube videos with the **FaZe** clan while my sister is still at the LEAF agency with **Sunny** , and for the others… they went back to work that's all. While I was still editing my youtube videos of me playing **Planterwatch** , I received a text message from **Sunny** , I told my clan that I'm getting married next week and everyone in the clan cheered and encourage me. I was texting my sister how the wedding would work out. So she said to me that we should meet up at the mall in Plantopolis, her hometown."

- **Three Hours Later-**

"I took the cab and went straight for Plantopolis. I made it and went to the mall, there I was seeing my sister **Penelope** or her hero name **Green Shadow**. We ate lunch first, after that I asked her if she could me prepare for the wedding next."

 **Green Shadow** : Sure, I'll help you bro. Your brother will be waiting for you there at the Men's wear while I set up your wedding for you and my best friend.

 **Peashooter** : Thanks **Penelope**. Yo **Repeater**! Would you mind helping me now on the suit I'm gonna wear?!

"It was going great. My sister is helping me for the wedding while my brother here is helping me which suit fits best for me. I don't know how **Sunny** is preparing herself for the wedding."

- **Meanwhile at Solar Flare's Side- (Solar Flare's turn to narrate)**

"I was just simply texting **Pea** about the wedding. Afterwards, I went to visit my Parents house to ask them about the wedding if they're still okay with **Pea** and they both said yes and so I asked them if they could help me prepare for the wedding and they soon started to help me by going to the mall in Plantopolis which is **Penelope's** hometown. We went to the Female's wear store to see what size of the bride's dress fits me most, I said to my mom **Medium** , **32 for the waist**. A few hours have passed already. We just finished my dress for the wedding, the moment I looked to my left I saw **Pea** with his brother meeting up with **Penelope**. I said hi to **Pea** , he looked right at me and he was surprised, he said hi to me back including my parents, after that I left with my parents to Suburbia to see the church being ready for the wedding."

- **Meanwhile at Peashooter's Side- (Peashooter's turn to narrate)**

"After I saw **Sunny** saying hello to meand her parents, **the** **Sativums** … I said hi to her back including her parents, then they left but I don't know where they're heading off to. I asked my brother **Repeater** if he can contact my parents to me at the church in Suburbia while I go with my sister at the church in Suburbia, my brother contacted them as I was already heading back to Suburbia with my sister. It took us three hours to get back and we did it, we stopped at the church to meet with my Pastor, when I saw the Pastor it turned out to be my friend **Torchwood**!

 **Torchwood** : Hey **Pea**. Guess I'm your pastor now huh.

 **Peashooter** : You're a priest to?!

 **Torchwood** : Yeah, I have three jobs dude. A solider, a chef and a priest.

As I was talking with torchwood, I heard a lot footsteps heading towards **Torchwood**. It was **Sunny** and the **Sativums**.

 **Solar Flare** : Pea, I didn't expect to see you here.

 **Peashooter** : Well, you know that I'm just fixing up the place eh?...

 **Green Shadow** : Hey **Pea** , mom and dad are here.

"I looked at the front door of the church and I saw my mom and my dad. This was the perfect moment to let my parents see **Sunny's** parents for the first time."

 **Ms Shooter :** Aw I'm so proud of you **Pea**. Finally, you are 22 years old and now you are getting married.

 **Mr Shooter** : Hey son. Good to see you here with your fiancé.

 **Peashooter** : Thanks Dad.

 **Ms Sativum :** So this is your son here. Oh wait… is that you Clara?

 **Ms Shooter** : Elise? Hey, long time no see!

 **Peashooter & Solar Flare **: Wait you two knew each other?!

 **Ms Sativum** : Well, yes. You didn't know. Sorry I forgot to tell you this **Sunny** , Clara and I we're friends way back since college.

 **Mr. Sativum** : Well **Sunny** , I was with your mother and… Harold?

 **Mr Shooter** : Hank?! My goodness, it's been too long since we met. Where the heck have you been for the past 30 years?

 **Mr Sativum** : It's complicated Harold.

"The five of us, **Sunny** , **Penelope** , **Repeater** , **Torchwod** and I watched them talking to each other for minutes now. After that, **Torchwood** confirmed that the wedding is now ready for next week and everyone went home but as for me and **Sunny** … we head back to her apartment playing the new sequel of **Planterwatch** called **Planterwatch: Apocalypse** on the PS4 and we all laughed with fun.

- **A Week Later** -

 **February 28, 2005 (Thursday)** – "We were all at the church, the Plant Heroes, the **PBI** , the **FaZe** clan and Crazy Dave came to our wedding, it hasn't started yet, I was there at the church's main door waiting for the wedding to start while my brother and **Torchwood** are still preparing at back area of the priest's stage. My sister was the flower girl and **Snow-Pea** becomes the ring-holder. The wedding has just begun…"

- **Meanwhile at Solar Flare's Side- (Solar Flare's turn to narrate)**

"The wedding hasn't started yet. I was already dressed up ready while my mom was crying to see me as a plant who is going to be wedded by my fiancé. She gave me a big hug before going to the church, as she left me in my room in their house, my dad showed up to me and he was so happy to see me for the wedding.

 **Mr Sativum** : Look at my baby girl. I'm so sorry for what we did to you before when you were still 16 years old. We were just trying to help.

 **Solar Flare** : It's okay dad, if it weren't for you and mom, I would have been the same.

 **Mr Sativum** : *Crying* Thank you **Sunny**. Now… lets go to that wedding of yours so we can see your plant.

I got outside my parent's house. My dad's limo was parked in front of the house for me. My parents drove me to the church, we were able to make it but the wedding had just started the opening…."

- **Meanwhile at Peashooter's Side- (Peashooter's turn to narrate)**

"The wedding had just started on the opening, I was waiting for **Sunny** at the Priest's area when suddenly, the door opened and I saw **Sunny**. She looks so beautiful today. Her parents arewith her, escorting her to me as I watched her walking towards me while she looks at me with joy. We were all ready for the **Torchwood: the pastor** to come forth and he did. He starts the mass and after an hour has passed, the mass has ended. Then **Torchwood** asked me and **Sunny** …"

 **Torchwood** : Do you **Pea Shooter** forever be **Sunny Sativum's** husband even until your death?

 **Peashooter** : I do…

 **Torchwood** : Do you **Sunny Sativum** forever be **Pea Shooter's** wife even until your death?

"I know, I know… This is the part when things get worst when **Sunny** says no)

 **Solar Flare** : I do…

"Wait what?! I thought she would say no and look for another plant for her. Guess I really am her special after all."

 **Torchwood** : As spoken by these two. **Pea Shooter** and **Sunny Sativum Shooter** … I hereby pronounce you… husband and wife. **You may now kiss the bride**.

"As we kissed, everyone was clapping and cheering for us. Sunny and I were so happy, we kissed again. Our parents are so proud of us that we would be so successful in the end. I have a wife now! **Sunny** also couldn't imagine something this shocking now that she has a husband known as me. After we left church, we celebrate at the park, the entire park was reserved only for the night for us to party. We all ate dinner, danced, sing and even do tango dancing at the dance floor. While **Sunny** and I are still dancing, our parents also danced at the dance floor. Everyone was so happy for me and **Sunny** being together for a very long time. After the party had ended… everyone went back to their homes resting while **Sunny** and I went back at our apartment, got inside the room of **Sunny** and we started to do our honey-moon! We both moaned until we fell asleep together on her couch-bed."

 **-4 Years Later** \- **(Solar Flare's turn and the lost who'll narrate this scene)**

"Times have changed ever since **Pea** and I had our first non-stop sex. I became pregnant during that moment, that time I was about to break… **Pea** and our parents including our friends and relatives brought me to the hospital to help me give birth. **Pea** and I were able to buy a house that costs 500,000$ and that house was huge! We had a lot of help from **Penelope** , **Repeater** and the **FaZe** clan. After we bought that house, we spent almost a week there with our little son **Leon Sativum Shooter**. Leon couldn't walk yet but he's still trying to get lose to his daddy. **Pea** and I weren't so sure if he has super powers just like me. Sometimes, our friends visit us so we won't get bored. Our jobs… they're pretty still the same though, **Pea** is already 26 years old and still works for Plant-Ops and applied as a Surgeon for almost anything, he's **FaZe** clan's best youtuber and their greatest friend. For me, I still work at LEAF and play video games even though I'm 25 years old. As for the rest… still the same. **Pea** and I are so happy that our dreams would come true in the end. Just what will happen on the future and how will it affect my son: **Leon Sativum Shooter**?"

 **-THE END…**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN… Plants vs Zombies: Plant-Ops 2**

 **Author : Hi readers. Thanks for reading this entire story, if it weren't for you guys, this story would not have been finished. What do you think will happen to everyone? Tune in to my upcoming sequel coming soon. THNX ;D**


End file.
